My Fate
by Evysmin
Summary: Jared Padalecki era apenas um rapaz que queria seguir sua vida longe do mundo plástico onde fora criado. Porém seus planos mudam quando Jensen Ackles entra na sua vida da maneira mais inusitada possível.
1. I - Jared

**My Fate**

 **Autora:** Evysmin

 **Beta** : Nenhum (por tanto, desculpem por qualquer erro)

 **N/A:** Olá! Faz tempo que não dou as caras por aqui, né? Admito que não estava nos meus planos fazer isso tão cedo, mas após o plot surgir numa conversa com as meninas na tl (e por conta do "incentivo" das meninas, Ana, Claudia e Val) a fanfic saiu. Qualquer coisa culpem elas, ok? Hahaha!

Deveria fazer uma oneshot, mas optei por juntar alguns plots que tive recentemente e estender um pouco a história. Vamos ver até onde a história vai sem botar metas. Enfim, espero que gostem.

* * *

 **Jared**

Tudo o que Jared Padalecki não queria fazer durante suas férias de verão da faculdade era participar de um dos eventos promovidos por seu pai e, apesar desse evento em questão ser em prol de uma boa causa, Jared sabia que no fundo tudo que o seu pai queria com ele era manter o laços comerciais com os seus parceiros e, mesmo que não fosse de sua vontade participar, Jared era obrigado, a imagem do homem bem sucedido nos negócios e fora dele de Gerald Padalecki estava em conta ali e não havia a menor chance de Jared se livrar disso. Tendo consciência desse fato Jared fizera questão de impor a presença de seu melhor amigo ali, Stephen Amell.

" _Será menos sacal aturar esse evento com o Stephen de companhia_." Fora o que ele disse para seu pai.

Contudo, mesmo com a presença de seu pequeno amigo canadense, aquele evento ainda estava sendo maçante para si. Não era como se a companhia de Stephen fosse ruim, com toda certeza não, mas a companhia do loiro era muito melhor longe do meio onde a família Padalecki pertencia. Jared vinha de uma família rica, dona de uma pequena e ascendente rede de hotéis enquanto Stephen Amell vinha de uma família de classe média baixa de um bairro pobre em Vancouver. Stephen não fez amizade com Jared por causa da grana que sua família tinha, Jared sabia que seu amigo era tudo menos interesseiro, porém era impossível para o canadense ficar admirado com o mundo plástico dos ricos e tudo que havia nele – definição feita constantemente por Jared –.

\- Cara, essas coisinhas são muito gostosas. – Stephen disse colocando mais um canapé na boca, que já estava cheia com outro que ele não acabara de comer. - Você quer um? - Ofereceu um dos aperitivos que tinha em absurda quantidade em sua mão. Jared se questionava como ele conseguia segurar tantos em apenas uma mão.

\- Não, obrigado, Stephen.

\- Azar o seu. – Respondeu colocando mais um canapé na boca e pegando uma taça de champanhe na bandeja do garçom que passou a sua frente, fazendo com que o garçom perdesse o equilíbrio e derrubasse a bandeja com as outras taças que trazia consigo.

\- Oh, cara, me desculpa! – O loiro se apressou em pedir enquanto empurrava para Jared a taça que havia pegado e agachava-se ao lado do garçom que, naquele momento, estava tentando limpar o estrago feito. – Desculpa mesmo, eu não queria eu... Eu só queria imitar aquelas cenas de filmes, sabe? – Admitiu, envergonhado.

\- Está tudo bem, senhor. Pode deixar que eu limpo. – O garçom disse quando Stephen começou a ajuda-lo a catar os cacos do chão.

\- Não, eu faço questão. Foi minha culpa esse estrago todo, afinal.

O garçom mais nada disse, apenas se resignou a fazer o seu trabalho em silencio, acompanhado de Amell enquanto Jared apenas observava toda a cena com certa diversão no olhar, achando que aquilo fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu na noite.

\- Eu sinto muito, muito, mesmo por isso. – Stephen pediu mais uma vez ao terminarem.

\- Tudo bem. É só que... – O garçom suspirou pesado, os ombros arriados.

\- O que? – Stephen pediu.

\- Isso vai ser descontado do meu ordenado. – Confessou, derrotado. – Desculpe, eu não deveria falar isso.

\- Não! Você está certo eu não tinha pensado nisso... – Stephen olhou para Jared em busca de ajuda.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo que isso não vai ser descontado do seu ordenado. – Jared se pronunciou pela primeira vez após todo o desenrolar daquela situação.

O garçom olhou para ele e arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta somente naquele momento que estava em frente justo ao filho de quem contratou os serviços do bufê onde trabalhava.

\- Me desculpe, senhor! – Rapidamente pediu, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Por favor, sem formalidades. Está tudo resolvido agora.

\- Sim, me desculpe novamente e... Obrigado. – Agradeceu para então se afastar.

\- Obrigado também, Jay.

\- Pelo o que, Stephen?

\- Por.… sei lá, limpar a minha barra. E também por ajudar ele.

\- Não foi nada de mais, cara. – Jared disse passando o braço ao redor dos ombros do menor. – Vem, vamos pegar mais champanhe, esse aqui já acabou. – Sacudiu a taça que o amigo havia lhe entregado. – Mas dessa vez deixa que eu pego para nós, ou espere ser servido. Já chega de estragos da sua parte por uma noite. – Sorriu fazendo troça do amigo que apenas se encolheu, sentindo-se envergonhado, o que apenas fez que Jared risse ainda mais.

Enquanto os dois se aproximavam de outro garçom e eram servidos uma pequena comoção acontecia mais a frente e, não muito tempo depois, a música que tocava ao fundo no evento cessou e uma microfonia tomou lugar seguida da voz de uma mulher animada. Mulher que Jared reconheceu ser sua mãe.

\- Ok, pessoal! Chegou a hora do leilão de caridade. Solteiros e solteiras preparem seus bolsos, chegou a hora de conseguirem um encontro. – A senhora Padalecki anunciou animada. – Lembrem-se que todo o dinheiro arrecadado irá para a caridade.

\- Pensei que isso não acontecesse de verdade, que fosse coisa de filmes também. – Stephen cochichou para Jared.

\- Minha mãe tem dessas, a gente nunca espera o que ela pode aprontar. – O moreno respondeu, tomando um gole de sua bebida enquanto via sua mãe leiloar um encontro para a filha dos Harris. A garota estava sorridente ao lado da senhora Padalecki, ela gostava de ter um pouco de atenção e, sabendo que era bonita, tinha confiança que o valor que iria receber por seu encontro seria o maior da noite.

E realmente foi isso que aconteceu. Danneel Harris voltou para o seu lugar com um sorriso enorme no rosto após receber uma boa quantia como lance final para seu encontro. A ruiva piscou para Steve Carlson ao passar por ele, cujo fora quem deu o lance arrebatador e "ganhou" a ruiva. Jared apenas rolou os olhos para a cena, apesar de nunca terem admitido não era segredo para nenhum que os conhecessem que havia algo entre aqueles dois.

O leilão de encontro seguiu e os presente estavam animados, diferente de Jared que continuava a achar tudo ali extremamente maçante. Não via a hora de poder se livrar daquela obrigação de ter que permanecer ali. Estava pensando já no que iria fazer após aquele evento acabar, ou pelo menos até que seu pai achasse que sua presença não fosse mais necessária. Talvez iria com Stephen para uma festa de verdade, com bebidas de verdade, música de verdade e terminasse a noite na companhia de uma bela garota.

Ainda era jovem, precisava curtir aquele estado de sua vida, curtir o máximo que pudesse, pois sabia que não duraria para sempre.

\- E agora por último a melhor peça, feita por mim. – Sharon Padalecki riu da própria piada. – Minha obra prima, meu filho, Jared Padalecki.

Jared cuspiu o champanhe que bebia de volta para dentro da taça ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado para aquele circo. Não sabia quantas taças havia tomado, mas não foi o suficiente para que lhe deixasse alterado, estava acostumado com bebidas mais fortes do que essa, sendo assim tinha certeza que tinha escutado seu nome ser chamado. Olhou para frente e sentiu os olhos de todos em si, inclusive os de Stephen que lhe olhava com os olhos arregalados transmitindo a mesma confusão que Jared estava sentindo naquele momento.

\- Venha, querido. Venha! – Sharon Padalecki chamou no microfone.

Jared deu um sorriso amarelo para a mãe e acenou positivamente, ouvindo os presentes baterem palmas para si, lhe encorajando.

\- Chegou a sua vez de me ajudar. – Virou-se para Stephen ao falar.

\- Mas como, cara? Você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para dar lance nenhum.

\- Não importa, apenas dê os lances, eu cubro depois. Só não deixe que alguma velha tarada ou essas riquinhas mimadas ganhem.

\- Ok. – Stephen respondeu sem muita convicção, mas Jared já tinha se afastado, indo em direção onde sua mãe estava.

No caminho o moreno encontrou com o seu pai, olhou para o mais velho levantando uma sobrancelha, questionando-o sobre aquela situação. Seu pai apenas deu de ombros e Jared soube somente com aquele gesto que aquilo era obra inteiramente de sua mãe. Talvez assim ela pensasse que Jared iria conseguir uma namorada. Fazia algum tempo que ela vinha lhe perguntando sobre namoradas, dizendo que estava na hora de Jared achar a garota certa para si.

O moreno chegou onde sua mãe estava e não disse nada, nem ao menos a olhou nos olhos. Apenas postou-se ao seu lado e virou-se para frente.

\- Certo pessoal, como disse antes; o melhor ficou para o final, por tanto, o lance inicial será de mil dólares. Alguém dá mil e quinhentos? Ok, mil e quinhentos para a senhorita Cortese bem ali. Alguém dá dois mil?

\- Dois mil dólares. – Jared ouviu uma voz feminina soar e um curto braço ser levantado.

\- Oh! Dois mil dólares para a senhorita McCoy. Alguém dá mais?

Jared encarou Stephen através das pessoas a sua frente e deu o seu melhor olhar conspiratório e ameaçador para o amigo.

\- Do.. Dois mil e quinhentos. – Stephen disse, levantando o braço. Muitos rostos viraram ao ouvir a voz masculina fazer um lance e o loiro se encolheu ao ter aqueles olhares em sua direção.

Sharon Padalecki franziu o cenho ao ouvir o lance, e aprofundou a expressão ao reconhecer quem fez o lance. Sabia que aquele era o amigo pobre de seu filho e que, com toda certeza, ele não teria nem a um terço da quantia que ele ofereceu, contudo, iria continuar com o show. O que quer que Jared tivesse planejado com aquele garoto não iria funcionar, Sharon não iria permitir.

\- Ora, vejam só. Meu filho sendo disputado por todos os gêneros. Muito bem, dois mil e quinhentos para o rapaz ali. Alguém dá mais?

\- Cinco mil dólares! – Outra voz masculina fora ouvida, essa mais grossa. Mais uma vez os presentes seguiram em direção a voz nova, mas o dono dela não parecia se importa com a atenção recebida.

\- Cinco mil dólares para o cavalheiro ali ao fundo. – Sharon pronunciou após um pequeno momento em silencio. – Alguém dá mais?

\- Cinco mil e quinhentos! – Cortese gritou.

\- Seis mil!

\- Seis mil e quinhentos. – Stephen apressou-se em cobrir o lance que a garota McCoy havia feito.

\- Dez mil dólares. – A mesma voz masculina de antes soou e alguns começaram a cochichar. Sharon começou a sentir seu plano indo por água abaixo ao notar o óbvio interesse daquele homem e não sabia como reverter aquela situação.

Jared olhava de olhos arregalados para o homem que deu aquele lance. Seus olhares se encontraram e o moreno sentiu-se acuado diante do olhar intenso e felino que era dirigido a si.

\- Certo, alguém dá mais? – Sharon pronunciou, sem mais demonstrar a empolgação de antes.

\- Quinze mil dólares. – Genevieve Cortese falou alto, olhando para trás e fuzilando com os olhos o homem que deu o lance anterior. Este não parecia se importar com o olhar da garota em si, sua atenção estava voltada toda completamente para o rapaz alto mais a frente pelo qual estava disputando.

\- Dezesseis mil. – Stephen disse em seguida.

\- Dezessete. – Foi o lance de Sandra McCoy.

\- Vinte mil dólares. – O homem de antes voltou a falar. Para o desespero de Sharon, que só não era maior do que o de seu filho.

Jared olhou para Sandra e Genevieve, não se importando mais em ter que sair com qualquer uma das duas desde que não fosse com aquele homem loiro que lhe olhava como se o moreno fosse sua presa. Ao notar que as duas garotas não iriam mais dar nenhum lance Jared voltou seu olhar para o seu amigo, pedindo, implorando por ajuda através de seu olhar desesperado.

\- Vin... Vinte... Vinte e cinco mil dólares. – Stephen fez o lance. Sentia-se nervoso pelo amigo e pela situação em si.

\- Certo, vinte cinco mil dólares para o rapaz ali em frente, dou-lhe uma... – Sharon apressou para terminar com aquilo Se fosse preciso ela mesma pagaria aquela quantia, só queria que aquela situação fora de controle chegasse ao fim. – Dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe...

\- Cinquenta mil dólares! – O homem disse se levantando.

Novamente todos os presentes voltaram os olhos para o dono da voz que deu aquele lance absurdo por um simples encontro, um coro de exclamações de surpresa preencheu o ambiente. Sharon estava sem reação, não sabia como proceder com a situação, queria agarrar seu filho e arrasta-lo para longe dali, mas não poderia fazer isso. Se fizesse tal coisa seu marido a mataria por dar um vexame tão grande.

Contudo o mais chocado de todos ali era Jared, o moreno buscou rapidamente pelo amigo esperando que ele cobrisse aquele lance, daria um jeito de pagar aquela quantia depois, sabia que naquele ponto até sua mãe o ajudaria, porém não encontrou Stephen no lugar onde ele estava antes e em nenhum outro local onde suas vistam alcançavam.

\- Bem, acho que eu dei o lance final, não? – O homem disse.

\- Sim... – Sharon admitiu a contragosto. – Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... Dou-lhe três. O encontro com Jared Padalecki foi vendido para o senhor...

\- Ackles! Jensen Ackles

\- Para o senhor Ackles. – Sharon completou. – Parabéns senhor, Ackles. – Sorriu amarelo para o homem.

\- Obrigado, senhora. Lembre-se que o dinheiro vai todo para caridade. – Jensen sorriu de canto e piscou para a mulher.

Todos se levantaram e bateram palmas para Jensen ao final do leilão, aquele foi de longe o maior valor arrecadado na noite. Jared ouvia os sons ao seu redor pouco a pouco desaparecer, estava preso dentro de uma bolha onde só existiam ele e Jensen Ackles, preso no olhar do loiro, sentindo como um cervo estagnado em frente aos faróis de um carro vindo em sua direção.

Foi daquele jeito que o destino de Jared fora traçado, e seu destino estava ligado ao de Jensen Ackles.


	2. II - Jensen

**Autora:** Evysmin

 **Beta:** Nenhum. Esse capitulo foi todo escrito pelo celular, então, se houver algum erro peço desculpa desde já e se puder, avisem.

* * *

 **Jensen**

\- Você tem certeza que quer mesmo vir junto, senhor Ackles? Eu posso lidar com isso sozinho, você ir jantar com os seus pais como estava programado. Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, afinal estou aqui para isso.

\- Não, tudo bem, Tyler. Eu vou com você. – Jensen disse seguindo para o carro estacionado em frente ao hotel onde estava hospedado. – Sei que você consegue lidar com isso sozinho, mas eu não estou com humor para um jantar em família agora. Além do mais, pode ser divertido. – Deu de ombros.

\- Senhor Ackles, é apenas um evento social para caridade. – Tyler pronunciou, ajeitando os óculos de grau em seu rosto, parado em lado de seu empregador. – Esse tipo de evento não é como os que o senhor está acostumado e gosta de ir, não terá nada divertido. Pior, ainda terá toda a bajulação das pessoas que querem fazer negócios com você.

\- É, você tem razão. – Jensen suspirou pesado. – Porém ainda parece ser uma melhor opção do que ter que ouvir as várias perguntas de minha mãe sobre a minha vida e os conselhos de meu pai, seguido de suas broncas, por tanto, vamos! – Foi o que disse antes de entrar no carro.

Tyler não ousou dizer mais nada, sabia que quando seu patrão decidia algo nada o faria mudar de ideia, por isso apenas deu a volta no veículo e entrou, sentando-se ao lado de Jensen no banco de trás, acenando com a cabeça para o motorista que os via pelo espelho retrovisor e em seguida deu a partida no carro e seguiu em direção ao local que fora informado previamente que deveriam ir.

Jensen não disse nada durante todo o trajeto ao tal evento de caridade, o loiro apenas puxou o celular do bolso de seu tuxedo e o desbloqueou, verificando as mensagens recebidas. Ignorou as mensagens de seus irmãos, pois já sabia qual era o teor delas, leu algumas de alguns amigos, porém aquilo não foi o bastante para prender a sua atenção. Guardou o aparelho novamente e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, pensando que deveria estar muito desesperado para fugir de um jantar em família e ir num evento desses que tinha certeza que seria chato como todos os que participara antes.

Dera um pequeno sorriso ao pensar nisso, desespero não seria a melhor definição para aquilo, não era como se ele ligasse de fato para o que sua família ou os outros pensassem de si, não, isso deixou de ser um problema há muito tempo atrás. O fato era que naquele dia não estava com humor ou paciência para ouvir alguém querendo dar pitaco em sua vida, mesmo que essas pessoas fossem seus pais.

O loiro se perdeu nas luzes da cidade passando como vulto em suas vistas, não estava pensando em nada, não tinha nada para preencher seus pensamentos e tão pouco se importava com isso, parou de ligar para coisas assim há muito tempo. Muito de seus amigos estavam tendo crise por conta da idade, crise dos trinta, ou qual seja a forma que chamam hoje em dia, crise por conta de filhos e esposas, ou a falta deles, porém nada daquilo chama o interesse de Jensen. Para ele as coisas estavam perfeitas do jeito que eram, não queria mudar, não queria casamentos, filhos e todo pacote. Tão pouco estava a fim de ouvir alguém lhe falar sobre isso, quando iriam entender que as pessoas não são todas iguais, não precisam seguir uma regra e que ele estava bem do jeito que estava vivendo?

\- Chegamos, senhor.

A voz de Tyler lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Desceu do carro e ajeitou a roupa, passando a mão pelo tecido para tirar dobras e sujos que não tinham, era apenas força do hábito. Olhou em volta e, como era de se esperar, algumas pessoas já haviam notado sua presença. Algumas por sua beleza, Jensen sabia que sua aparecia fazia sucesso com os outros, não era bobo para fazer falsa modéstia, outros estavam apenas lhe olhando em busca do prestigio que estar ligado ao nome de sua família lhe traria. Esse tipo de gente Jensen queria distancia no momento, não era com intenção de socializar com esse tipo de gente que Jensen foi para aquele evento.

\- Cuide deles - Falou baixo o suficiente para que apenas Tyler ouvisse. - Vou dar uma volta por aí.

Porém o loiro não foi rápido o suficiente para fugir do tipo de pessoa que ele não queria contato. Um senhor calvo o abordou, aparecendo como um fantasma, de lugar nenhum.

\- Boa noite, senhor Ackles! É um prazer recebe-lo em minha residência. - O sujeito estendeu a mão e Jensen a segurou, balançando-a, dando o seu melhor sorriso cordial. - Espero que se divirta essa noite.

\- Também espero. - Respondeu. - Se me permite irei dar uma volta pelo local, mas qualquer assunto você pode tratar com meu assistente, Tyler. - Jensen pôs a mão sobre o ombro do homem ao seu lado. - Ele é de minha total confiança. Por favor, cuide bem dele.

\- Uh! Claro... - Gerald Padalecki respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha para o peculiar Ackles que acabara de conhecer, porém o loiro já havia se afastado sem nem ao menos esperar para ouvir o que o homem tinha a lhe dizer.

Jensen vagou pelo local, um extenso jardim de uma bonita e grande casa, não parou para pagar detalhes demais na residência, focou na tenda branca montada no centro do jardim onde o tal evento acontecia **.** Antes mesmo de alcançar a tenda o loiro já perdia o pouco animo que tinha quando pensou em vir para aquele local, de longe poderia ver as caras enfadonhas daquelas pessoas que ligavam apenas para o status social e que, apesar de estarem participando de um evento de caridade, iriam doar apenas para agregar algo a sua imagem, afinal, qualquer tipo de benfeitoria era apreciado pelos outros, não importava se ela fosse feita de coração ou não.

Já estava se questionando se ficar em casa não era melhor opção do que vi para aquele lugar, sentia o tédio apoderar-se de seu corpo e nem mesmo a garota ruiva que lhe encarava na cara dura fora capaz de mudar isso. Suspirou pesado já pensando em dar meia volta e informar a Tyler que iria voltar para o hotel, contudo esqueceu-se rapidamente de suas intenções quando seu olhar focou o rapaz alto e bonito do outro lado do jardim.

Poderia dizer com facilidade que o garoto era a pessoa mais alta ali, Jensen não era um homem baixo, mas julgando a altura do outro, mesmo de longe, seria capaz de deduzir que aquele garoto era no mínimo dez centímetros mais alto do que si. Além da altura ele era dotado de uma beleza que deixará Jensen maravilhado, um garoto dentro de uma roupa de adulto, um sorriso infantil e um corpo de homem que aquele blazer bem cortado e a calça social não eram capaz de esconder. Aquele garoto conseguiu ganhar o interesse de Jensen e o loiro não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele, acompanhado de longe enquanto ele ajudava o seu amigo desengonçado que derrubou a bandeja de um dos garçons, o olhava enquanto ele bebia, ainda na companhia daquele amigo baixinho de cabelos ralos. O garoto olhava para todos ao redor com o mesmo desinteresse que Jensen tinha quando chegou ali, com o mesmo tédio que o loiro sentia no começo da noite, tédio que se dissipou no momento que Jensen pusera os olhos naquele garoto alto.

A cada minuto, cada hora que passava naquela noite o interesse de Jensen pelo mais novo aumentava, viu a oportunidade perfeita para uma aproximação quando a mãe do garoto resolveu trazê-lo para aquele circo de leilão de encontros.

Jared, foi esse o nome que a mãe do garoto disse ao chama-lo. O objeto de interesse de Jensen, por assim dizer, tinha nome e sobrenome; Jared Padalecki.

Jensen aproveitou a oportunidade do leilão para conseguir uma aproximação com Jared, foi direto em seus lances, não ligava para as garotas que lhe desafiam com lances maiores do que os seus ou o amigo chihuahua medroso do garoto Padalecki que estava claramente dando lances para ajuda-lo, não importava quem entrasse em seu caminho, aquela batalha estava perdida para eles, Jensen seria o vencedor. E foi o que aconteceu quando dera o lance de cinquenta mil dólares para um encontro com Jared Padalecki.

Sim, o lance poderia ser um exagero, mas ver o olhar assustado que o garoto dava para si deixava Jensen com mais vontade ainda de ir naquele encontro com ele, de ganhar Jared naquele leilão e então ganha-lo de uma forma muito mais divertida depois. Sim, Jensen poderia estar levando aquilo a sério demais, o lance pode ser considerado absurdo, mas no fim das contas sua impulsividade seria de grande ajuda para a caridade.

Jensen recebeu palmas pelo lance alto que dera, mas a única coisa que queria mesmo receber era o seu prémio. Sabia que não o teria naquele momento, porém iria esperar, sabia esperar pelo momento certo e ele iria chegar logo. Jared seria como a experiência de um vinho, Jensen iria deixa-lo fermentar primeiro e quando achar que está no momento certo iria saborear Jared apropriadamente.

 **ººº**

O coração de Jared ainda estava batendo forte, mesmo que não estivesse mais sobre o olhar predatório de Jensen Ackles, o moreno sentia como se, de alguma forma, tivesse sido marcado por ele, apenas através aquele olhar. A adrenalina corria forte por seu corpo e ele nem saberia dizer exatamente o motivo disso. Fora arrastado para longe daquele palco por sua mãe, que o segurou pelo pulso e o levou para o lado de fora da tenda montada no jardim de sua casa, onde acontecia todo o evento. Jared apenas seguiu sua mãe como costumava fazer quando era apenas um garotinho de seis anos e precisava ter a sua mão segurada para andar na rua. Era assim que se sentia nesse exato momento; um garoto indefeso e não o homem alto, forte e seguro de si que sempre fizera questão de mostrar ser. E o pior de tudo era que não sabia como parar de se sentir de tal forma.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Ouviu sua mãe gritar – Quem aquele homem pensa que é? – Sharon esbravejou ao vento, não esperando ter resposta para sua pergunta retórica, queria apenas colocar para fora a raiva que estava sentindo no momento, contudo obteve uma resposta.

\- Ele é Jensen Ackles, um dos homens mais ricos do país e também possível parceiro comercial de nossa família, se Jared fizer tudo certo. – Gerald, que chegava na companhia de Stephen, respondeu à sua mulher.

\- Desculpa, cara. Eu tentei te ajudar, mas... – Amell puxou Jared para baixo e sussurrou no ouvido do amigo. – Seu pai me impediu, ele me levou para fora do leilão.

\- Que história é essa? – Sharon pediu, exasperada, ao ouvir o que Stephen havia dito para seu filho.

A conversa em sussurro com o amigo não foi tão baixa quanto o loiro pensava e ele acabou se assustando ao ouvir os gritos da mãe de Jared.

\- Você deliberadamente fez com que o nosso filho fosse parar nas mãos daquele homem, Gerald?

\- Sim! Você ouviu o que disse? Ele é um dos homens mais ricos do país e um possível parceiro comercial de nossa família. Se Jared fizer tudo certo no encontro que ele terá com Ackles.

\- Você está vendendo o nosso bebê! – Sharon gritou, chocada.

\- Ora, Sharon... Jared não é mais um bebê, ele é um homem adulto de vinte e dois anos. E eu não estou vendendo, só estou dando a ele a oportunidade de fazer algo por aquilo que ele vai herdar um dia, que são os negócios de nossa família, e tenho certeza que ele irá fazer isso. Não é filho?

\- Sim, senhor. – Jared respondeu, baixo.

\- Viu? Ele concordou em fazer.

\- Gerald, por favor, você não viu que aquele homem é um degenerado que quer se aproveitar de meu bebê? E não ouse repetir que ele não é mais um bebê porque ele é o meu bebê! Não importa quantos anos ele tenha, ele sempre vai ser o meu bebê.

\- Que seja! – Gerald suspirou pesadamente. – Foi você quem o colocou naquele leilão para início de conversa. Você me acusa de vender o nosso filho, mas você fez igual.

\- Mas eu fiz isso para que ele tivesse um encontro com uma garota, encontrasse uma namorada. Não foi como uma forma de transação de negócios. – Acusou a matriarca dos Padalecki.

\- Já chega dessa discussão, Sharon. Jared já concordou em fazer isso, está tudo feito. Aceite isso de uma vez! – Gerald gritou para a esposa, dando as costas a ela enquanto andava de volta para o local onde acontecia o evento que estava promovendo.

\- Ah, mas eu não vou aceitar isso nunca. – Sharon falou para si mesma. – Volte aqui, Gerald. Ainda não acabamos essa conversa.

Stephen observou os pais de seu amigo se afastarem, ainda discutindo entre si enquanto caminhavam, quando os perdeu de vista virou-se para Jared, que mantinha o rosto para baixo, encarando os próprios sapatos.

\- Sério, cara. Me desculpe por não ter conseguido te ajudar.

\- Está tudo bem, Stephie. – Posou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, sorrindo pequeno para ele.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Confia em mim, cara. – Jared disse para o loiro. – Agora vamos dar o fora daqui. Já tive atenção demais por uma noite.

Stephen não disse nada, apenas seguiu o amigo que caminhava para longe daquela tenda, para longe daquele evento. Para longe de Jensen Ackles.

Apesar de tentar transmitir confiança para o amigo a verdade era que Jared não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confiante sobre nada no momento. Ele disse que iria ficar tudo bem, porém ele não saberia como as coisas poderiam ficar bem agora. Grande parte de si ainda estava choque com tudo o que aconteceu, grande parte estava com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer, contudo, uma pequena parte sua estava curiosa sobre o olhar que Ackles lhe dera. Uma grande parte dentro de si gritava para que Jared fugisse, esquecesse daquele encontro, porém, uma pequena parte lhe dizia para fazer totalmente o oposto, para ir de encontro a Jensen Ackles. O torpor de toda a situação lhe deixava confuso e Jared se via tentado a ceder àquela pequena parte.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gente, obrigada pelos comentários lindos. Não esperava que a história fosse ser tão bem recebida assim. Espero que não tenham perdido o interesse com esse capitulo hahaha! Então, sobre o lance de 50 mil dólares que Jensen deu pelo Jared, alguns ficaram surpreso, mas esqueci de comentar que o plot da fanfic veio depois de termos visto Jensen e Jared num evento de caridade, evento esse onde eles conseguiram doar uma quantia de cinquenta mil dólares graças a SPN Family. Se não me engano foi isso, agora não lembro muito bem. Em todo caso, daí vem o valor que Jensen pagou pelo Jared, somando o fato de que eles estavam lindos, como sempre nesse evento. Outro fato que esqueci de comentar, Stephen Amell é realmente mais baixo que Jensen e Jared, porém nessa história ele será mais baixo do que realmente é. Então se acostumem com um Amell chibi haha! Enfim, vou tentar manter esse ritmo de atualização, então até o próximo fim de semana.

 **RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS**

 **CLAUDIA:** Não gostava muito do Chad Murray, mas passei a gostar dele agora, meio que virei a casaca hahaha! O Stephen não tenho nada contra ele, só ciúmes as vezes, bem de leve, sabe? Hahaha! Acho que com esse capitulo dá pra ter uma ideia melhor do Jensen, né? O que se pode esperar dele e tal. O encontro vai ficar para o próximo capitulo. Os dois primeiros serviram mais como uma introdução dos dois. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **CLEIA:** A princípio essa vai ser mais ou menos a relação deles. Jensen é bem decidido, ele quer o Jared e tem certeza que vai conseguir, já o Jared... Estou sempre criando plots, mas nunca desenvolvendo eles, admito hahaha! Espero que consiga fazer isso bem com esse. Pode ficar tranquila, leia sempre quando puder. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **GABE:** Olha só a gente se encontrando de novo, né? Obrigada por suas palavras, espero que continue tendo a mesma experiência com os próximos capítulos. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **DAYO** : A personalidade do Jared ainda não foi inteiramente mostrada, os dois primeiros capítulos foram pra apresentar os Js, mas ainda tem mais camadas para descascar. Obrigado, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha escrita e que ela tenha fluido bem para você, sou muito insegura com ela. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	3. III - Jared

**Autora** ; Evysmin

 **Beta** : Nenhum. É aquela história, todos os erros são meus. Por isso peço que se virem algum erro me apontem para corrigir, ok?

* * *

 **Jared**

Após o fim de semana do evento onde Jared foi leiloado e "comprado" por Jensen Ackles, o moreno não tivera mais nenhum tipo de contato com o mais velho. Nem mesmo um telefonema marcando o tal encontro deles, nada. E aquilo continuou pelos próximos dias, o que deixava Padalecki cada vez mais frustrado.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Jared admitia que Jensen mexeu consigo, mexeu de uma forma que ele não conseguia imaginar ser possível, de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar e, apesar de ter dito que iria dar um jeito de fugir do encontro que deveria ter com o loiro, a verdade era que Jared estava ansiando muito por aquilo, mais do que deveria, mais do que se permitiria caso tivesse controle sobre si mesmo naqueles dias. E toda aquela falta de notícia da parte do outro estava apenas tornando as coisas piores para o jovem Padalecki.

Aquele olhar... O olhar que Jensen Ackles lhe dera aquela noite, um olhar que Jared não conseguia descrever, o olhar que lhe seguia até mesmo em seus sonhos. Jensen estava penetrando em seus pensamentos cada vez mais e mais, Jared sabia que tudo era parte de um plano, de um jogo de Jensen para que ele caísse em sua conquista e Jared sentia raiva do loiro por isso, sentia mais raiva de si por estar fazendo exatamente aquilo, caindo no joguinho de Jensen.

Enquanto não recebia nenhuma notícia da parte do mais velho, Jared resolveu tentar se distrair, tirar aquele loiro de olhar sedutor da sua cabeça. Foi a festas com seu amigo Amell, convidou algumas garotas e as levou para a casa de praia da sua família, tentou ao máximo curtir tudo o que poderia, contudo não fora o bastante, no final do dia, ou sempre quando tinha um momento a sós checava seu celular esperando encontrar uma chamada de um numero desconhecido ou até mesmo uma mensagem de texto, mas nunca encontrava. Sabia que conseguir o seu número seria algo simples para Jensen, ele poderia pedir para seu pai, que estava constantemente em reuniões com o mais velho e seu assistente. Jared cogitou indagar o pai e perguntar se Jensen mencionou algo sobre ele, sobre o encontro deles, se ele pediu o seu número, mas optou por não fazer. Não queria parecer desesperado em frente ao pai, Gerald via aquilo tudo como uma extensão de seus negócios e Jared não queria que seu pai pensasse que ele estava envolvido demais.

O que de fato era verdade, ele estava envolvido demais, o que por si só era muito estranho considerando como tudo aquilo aconteceu e que Jared nem mesmo tinha trocado alguma palavra com o mais velho. Ele estava envolvido demais, não emocionalmente, mas fisicamente. Sentia-se atraído por Jensen, sentia-se atraído pelo fato de um homem mais velho, bonito e poderoso como Jensen ter feito tudo aquilo apenas para sair consigo. Além de ser uma grande massagem em seu ego aquilo despertava algo mais em si.

Estava completamente atraído por Jensen Ackles.

O fato de estar atraído por um homem não lhe incomodava, já havia experimentado algumas coisas na faculdade, nada ousado demais, mas já havia beijado alguns caras em festas na faculdade. Beijou Stephen mais de uma vez pelo mesmo, ainda assim em todas as ocasiões nunca havia se sentido atraído por outro homem, mas com Jensen fora diferente, fora rápido, intenso e apenas por uma troca de olhar. Estar atraído por outro homem não lhe incomodava, o que lhe incomodava era aquela atração intensa e desenfreada que ele sentia que poderia não lhe trazer algo de bom.

Era aquela sensação que lhe alertava para fugir de Jensen, para não ir naquele encontro, para afogar qualquer coisa que sentia por ele, mas apesar de tudo isso, quando Jared enfim recebeu uma ligação de um número que não estava em sua lista de contatos, e ele sabia que só poderia ser Jensen, ele calou todo e qualquer aviso que seu inconsciente lhe mandava antes de atender aquela ligação.

 **ººº**

O carro de Jensen já estava estacionado em frente à sua casa e, apesar de Jared ainda não o ter visto, o moreno fez questão de ir até ele o mais casual possível -ou o máximo que conseguisse, levando em conta que momentos atrás ele próprio estava uma pilha de nervos sem saber o que vestir já que não fazia ideia de onde o mais velho o levaria -. Ao descer das escadas que levavam para o andar de cima de sua casa entrou o seu pai, escorado no arco da porta de seu escritório, Gerald não lhe disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de entrar em seu escritório. O que aquele gesto significava? Não estrague tudo? Boa sorte? As duas coisas? Jared nunca iria saber, porém, tão pouco estava interessado nisso agora.

Ao abrir a porta e ser atingido pela suave brisa do começo de noite, Jared tinha ainda a intenção de manter sua pose casual, despreocupado, que não estava interessado naquele encontro, porém sua intenção fora por água abaixo quando viu Jensen parado do lado de fora do carro esportivo - Algum modelo novo de BMW que Jared também não fizera questão de identificar - o problema não era o carro, ou a forma mais despojada que se encontrava vestido, calça jeans, ténis e blazer, combinando quase exatamente ao estilo de Jared naquela noite, se não fosse pela jaqueta que o moreno estava usando.

O que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi o outro homem parado a frente de Jensen, homem que falava com ele enquanto lhe ajeitava o caimento do blazer ao corpo do mais velho com a maior naturalidade e intimidade possível, como, como se fosse a esposa dedicada. Aquela cena não era o que Jared esperava ver naquela noite, aquela cena lhe irritou, mais do que deveria.

\- Jared... - O loiro disse seu nome quando notou o mais novo se aproximar de onde estava. - Boa noite.

\- Uh! - Foi o que o moreno deu em resposta.

\- Você está ainda mais bonito do que na noite do leilão. - Jensen falou olhando o mais novo dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo torto ao encontrar seus olhos.

Jared desviou o olhar, limpou a garganta antes de falar, tentando não demonstrar como o elogio o afetou.

\- Pensei que fossemos num encontro só nós dois. - Devolveu com uma questão direta, alternando o olhar entre Jensen e o homem que estava com ele.

\- Ah, o Tyler? Ele não vai com a gente. Estou apenas dando uma carona para ele.

\- Muito romântico da sua parte trazer um carona num encontro.

\- Se eu quisesse fazer a linha romântico eu teria trazido flores para você, Jared. - O loiro sorriu piscando para o mais novo ao terminar de falar. Jared novamente desviou o olhar. Não por vergonha, só não sabia como assimilar o que lhe fora dito e tão pouco tinha uma resposta à altura para aquilo.

\- Bem... vamos? - Jensen abriu a porta do carona do carro, indicando para Jared, o mais novo entrou no veículo sem dizer nada. Jensen deu a volta e postou-se no lugar do motorista, esperando até que o homem que havia vindo consigo, Tyler, se acomodasse no banco de trás para então dar a partida no carro.

O curto percurso da casa de Jared ao local onde Tyler iria ficar fora feito em total silencio. Jared vez ou outra olhava para o banco de trás, encarando Tyler que estava alheio a tudo aquilo, apenas focado em seu tablet, fazendo sabe-se lá o que no ponto de vista de Jared

As espiadas de Jared para Tyler não passaram despercebidas por Jensen, que apenas ria diante do comportamento óbvio do mais novo.

\- Sabe, você não precisa ter ciúmes do Tyler. Ele é apenas meu assistente pessoal. - Jensen disse assim que deixou Tyler onde deveria, um encontro com alguns sócios. Encontro que Jensen deveria, mas não iria participar, pois tinha um encontro especial marcado naquela noite.

\- Nós mal nos conhecemos, você não acha que está sendo pretensioso demais pra dizer que estou com ciúmes de você?

\- Não acho. - Jensen respondeu direto e firme demais para quem dizia não estar sendo pretensioso. - O jeito seco como você falou conosco, ou a forma que você olhava para ele, desde a sua casa até o momento que ele saiu do carro, diziam o que você está sentido.

\- Eu... Eu não estava com ciúmes. - Jared gaguejou ao se defender e se amaldiçoou por isso. - Eu só estava incomodado., é isso.

\- Sé é o que você diz...

\- É exatamente, isso!

\- Tudo bem. - Jensen deu de ombros. - Aonde você quer ir? - Pediu, encarando o mais novo.

\- Você é quem está me levando num encontro. Você deveria escolher.

\- Estou te dando a liberdade para escolher onde quer ir. Não quero me impor a você está noite.

\- Bem, fica difícil acontecer quando você pagou para ter esse encontro, não? - Jared disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- É verdade. - O loiro dera um pequeno sorriso, sem se abalar com o comentário do mais novo. - Ainda assim vou manter o que disse, não vou me impor a você, por isso pergunto aonde quer ir?

Jared o encarou por um momento, se viu perdido novamente dentro do verde intensos dos olhos de Jensen. Não conseguia decifrar o que aquele olhar passava, já estava se convencendo que não conseguiria decifrar os olhares de Jensen Ackles, mesmo se tentasse muito. Contudo não tentaria, não naquele momento. Apensa deu um pequeno sorriso para o outro antes de dizer:

\- Me surpreenda.

 **ººº**

O carro de Jensen estacionou em frente a um restaurante que Jared não conhecia - ele poderia dizer que conhecia praticamente vários restaurantes em Dallas - mas aquele ali era novo e, apesar de ser novo, tinha uma aparência sofisticada e era bem frequentado. O lugar estava cheio e o moreno já via tendo que ficar na lista de espera.

\- Quando disse para me surpreender eu não esperava que você me trouxesse num restaurante. - O moreno disse ao sair do carro.

\- Existem mais de uma maneira de surpreender alguém, Jared. - O mais velho piscou ao final de sua sentença, esticando o braço, indicando o caminho para o moreno, este apenas seguiu para a entrada do estabelecimento.

\- Boa noite, senhores. - O recepcionista lhes cumprimentou. - Vocês têm reserva?

\- Não. - O loiro respondeu.

\- Então peço para que os senhores aguardem um pouco até termos uma mesa disponível para vocês.

\- Diga para o Chris que Jensen Ackles está aqui.

O recepcionista olhou para Jensen um tanto receoso, tomou um pequeno tempo, como se estivesse decidindo se fazia aquilo que o loiro lhe pediu, mas logo tratou de fazer o que lhe fora pedido. Não muito tempo depois disso os dois foram levados até uma mesa pelo mesmo recepcionista, que pediu desculpas a Jensen pelo incomodo.

Jared observava toda a cena calado, não ousando se manifestar nem mesmo quando Jensen perguntou se poderia pedir por eles, O loiro pediu vinho enquanto esperavam a comida chegar e aquele era o momento onde a conversa deveria iniciar.

\- Então, Jared, o que você faz da vida? – O mais velho perguntou após dar um gole em sua bebida. Não sem antes sacudir a taça, cheirar e fazer todo o ritual que Jared sabia ser de praxe para apreciadores de vinho.

\- Eu faço faculdade. – Bebeu um pouco de sua bebida, sem toda a firula que o homem a sua frente fizera. – Administração.

\- Típico

\- O que?

\- Prossiga. – Jensen pediu, cruzando os braços e relaxando o tronco no encosto da cadeira.

\- Como disse, faço administração, mas estou de férias no momento. – Jared finalizou sua bebida, já pegando a garrafa que o garçom havia deixado a pedido de Jensen. – Não vou mentir, já experimentei vários tipos de bebidas, mesmo vinho e esse nunca foi uma das minhas bebidas preferias, mas esse é realmente bom. – Encheu um pouco mais a taça dessa vez e logo voltou a beber.

\- Vinho é uma bebida para ser apreciada, Jared. – Ackles deu mais alguns goles em sua própria bebida, lentamente. – Se você quiser eu posso te ensinar como apreciar um bom vinho... ou outras coisas também, se preferir.

A comida chegou justamente naquele momento e Jared optou dar atenção ao prato que fora posto a sua frente do que as palavras antes ditas pelo outro.

\- Você gostou daqui? – Jensen perguntou, já comendo sua comida.

\- Sim, o ambiente é bom, a comida é boa. – Levantou o garfo com um pedaço da carne que estava comendo para dar ênfase. – Tem uma boa carta de vinhos, aparentemente.

\- E a companhia é boa.

\- Ainda é cedo para dizer isso.

\- Jared, Jared... Você tenta fazer o durão, mas é tão transparente.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Bom... – Jensen dera mais um gole em seu vinho antes de falar. – Eu conheço você tão pouco e ainda assim posso traçar facilmente um perfil.

\- Tipo? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Quando vi você, naquela noite no leilão, eu fiquei interessado em você e observei você um pouco e, somando o que vi e o pouco que vi e ouvi de você aqui posso afirmar algumas coisas.

\- Ainda estou esperando você dizer isso.

Jensen sorriu para o garoto a sua frente.

\- Você é impaciente. – Sorriu presunçoso ao dizer isso. – Você é o típico garoto rico que diz odeia ser rico, mas não vive sem seu carro, suas festas, o dinheiro que o seu pai te dar ou suas roupas de marcas caras. Como estas que está usando agora. Você tenta passar uma imagem de bad boy, que não está nem aí para o mundo ou para a opinião dos outros, mas no fundo você está ligando sim. Principalmente para a opinião do seu pai, de outro modo você não estaria fazendo administração para dar continuidade no trabalho dele, ou então não aceitaria vir a esse encontro "forçado" por ele. – O loiro fez aspas com os dedos, dizia tudo sem alterar o tom de voz, sem demonstrar raiva ou cinismo, ele estava apenas explicando aquilo que o mais novo pediu, de forma eloquente e extensa demais, mas ele não poderia evitar, aquele era seu modo de agir afinal.

\- Sim, Jared, eu sei que o seu pai quer que você seja bonzinho comigo devido aos negócios que ele quer ter com a empresa da minha família. Como você deve ter notado eu sou muito observador e notei ele tirando o seu amigo do páreo no dia do leilão.

\- Sim, você é bem observador. – O moreno virou toda a taça de vinho de uma única vez. – E agora você matou o clima com esse seu discurso de "você é transparente".

\- Quer dizer que estou certo? – Perguntou sorrindo presunçoso.

\- Vai se ferrar, Ackles! – Xingou colocando mais vinho em sua taça.

\- Não fique bravo, você perguntou, eu apenas respondi. Admito que tenho esse... defeito, sou muito direto.

\- Então seja direto e me diga o que quer comigo? Sabendo de tudo o que você disse saber o que mais você quer? O que te fez pagar cinquenta mil dólares para ter um encontro que você admitiu ser forçado?

\- Diversão, talvez? – O loiro respondeu sugestivo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Jared riu nasalado ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho.

\- Não pense que me comprou com o seu dinheiro ou me trazendo a esse restaurante chique, senhor Ackles. Como você mesmo pontuou, eu sou um garoto rico, não me impressiono com coisas como jantar chique e "meu nome abre portas" como o teatrinho que você fez na recepção. Eu não sou sua puta!

\- Eu sei que não. Pela quantia que paguei poderia conseguir dúzias delas sem ter que fazer tanto esforço. – Sorriu cínico ao terminar de falar. – E não foi teatrinho antes, na recepção. Não dei meu nome para fazer cena para você do jeito que pensou, eu sou apenas amigo do dono, que aliás é o Chef. Chris ficará satisfeito em saber que você gostou do prato que ele preparou. Não importa quantos elogios ele tenha recebido, ou de quem, ele sempre fica feliz quando dizem que gostam do que ele preparou.

\- Você está mentindo.

\- O que? Sobre Chris? Eu juro que ele é idiota desse jeito mesmo.

\- Não, sobre o restaurante. – Jared o interrompeu. – Eu sei que você é um investidor, Jensen. Sei que sua família tem muito dinheiro e investem em várias áreas, é por isso que meu pai está querendo fazer negócios com você. Esse restaurante... Você não apenas conhece o dono, você investiu nele, você é dono desse lugar.

Jensen dera um meio sorriso, passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto deixava sobre à mesa a taça de vinho que estivera segurando.

\- Você me pegou nessa. Tudo bem, eu investi nesse lugar, mas digo a verdade quando afirmo que meu amigo é o dono. Posso ser o dono no papel, mas isso até o momento em que ele conseguir pagar de volta tudo o que investi.

\- Como você é bom, senhor Ackles. – Jared disse sarcástico.

\- Você não imagina o quanto. – Jensen piscou para o mais novo. – E você pode me chamar de Jensen. A não ser que prefira senhor Ackles, se essa for a sua fantasia.

\- Você pode parar com esse seu joguinho de sedução barato. A diversão que você pretendia ter ao fazer aquele lance para esse encontro não vai rolar. Podemos ir embora agora? Você disse que não iria ser impor, que iria perguntar o que eu queria, agora só quero que isso acabe.

\- Tudo bem, se é o que você quer. – Jensen deu de ombros, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Aquele sorriso presunçoso estava tirando Jared do sério.

Jensen chamou o garçom e falou algo para ele que Jared não conseguiu entender, o garçom acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pediu para que o loiro o seguisse. Jared viu quando Jensen acompanhou o garçom para dentro do que ele supôs ser a cozinha do restaurante, não demorando muito tempo lá dentro, logo voltando a aparecer na companhia de um home mais baixo e entroncado, os dois se abraçaram enquanto trocavam algumas palavras e Padalecki pensou que aquele deveria ser o tal Chris, amigo de Jensen e "dono" daquele estabelecimento.

Quando Jensen voltou apenas pediu para que Jared o seguisse e assim ele fez, seguiu o mais velho até o lado de fora, entrou em seu carro e permaneceu em silencio todo o caminho de volta para a sua casa. O loiro não fizera nada para tentar iniciar uma conversa também e aquilo incomodava Jared. Lhe incomodava ainda mais se sentir incomodado por tantas coisas que Jensen fazia ou deixava de fazer, lhe incomodava que ele estava certo quando pontou todas aquelas coisas sobre si no restaurante. Lhe incomodava ser tão transparente, como Jensen disse que ele era, quando no momento tudo o que ele queria era esconder aqueles sentimentos conflituosos e novos que estava sentindo.

O carro de Jensen parou em frente à entrada da casa dos Padalecki, o loiro desligou o veículo, porém os dois permaneceram dentro do carro, em silencio, cada um por seu próprio motivo. Jared sem saber como agir, ou o que querer, se deveria dizer alguma coisa ou apenas sair e esquecer, ou tentar esquecer, que aquilo tudo aconteceu e seguir a sua vida. Jensen por outro lado apenas se divertia ao ver o nervosismo do outro. Poderia até parecer sádico de sua parte notar todo o dilema interno que o mais novo parecia estar vivendo e apenas se divertir com aquilo.

\- Está entregue, Jared. – O loiro, por fim, se pronunciou. A voz grave e profunda rompendo o silencio e arrepiando os pelos de Jared, pegando-lhe de surpresa.

O mais novo suspirou fundo, molhou os lábios e virou-se para o outro, olhando em seus olhos quando perguntou:

\- Me diga realmente por que você deu aquele lance, no leilão, Jensen. Seja direto e sincero como você disse que é me responda isso.

O loiro não desviou o olhar, franziu levemente o cenho, encarando o outro de volta, virando o corpo para o moreno, dando total atenção a ele.

\- Eu não menti quando disse que fiz aquilo tudo por diversão. E não, não foi para querer levar você para a cama. – Ackles falou interrompendo a resposta que o outro estava pronto para dar. – A verdade é que estava muito entediado àquela noite e quando te vi eu achei você muito bonito, de fato, me encantei com a sua beleza. Porém notei que, assim como eu, você parecia entediado também. Eu precisava de uma distração e você parecia a distração perfeita e então me deixei levar. Posso ter agido impulsivo demais, mas pelo menos esse meu jeito impulsivo ajudou alguém.

\- Sim, todo o dinheiro foi para a caridade. – Jared respondeu mais triste do que achava que deveria estar. Não deveria se deixar abater pelo o que o outro disse, por saber o real motivo daquilo tudo, contudo não conseguia evitar se sentir daquele jeito.

\- Verdade, essa parte também, mas não era isso que estava me referindo, mas sim você.

\- O que? Como você acha que está me ajudando aqui? – Pediu na defensiva.

\- Jared, eu lhe disse antes, você é transparente, é fácil de ler. Apesar de saber que seu pai tenha dito para você vir me encontrar e tentar me levar na conversa, me conquistar depois de ter visto o meu interesse em você, eu sei que você veio mais por vontade própria do que por ordem dele.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Apenas tenho. – Sorriu dando de ombros. – Você parece ter vivido sua vida seguindo os planos de seus pais, Jared. Mas essa noite você seguiu o seu próprio plano, agiu por conta própria, estou certo?

Jared relutou um pouco antes de responder.

\- Bem, sim.

\- Viu? Você se levantou e fez aquilo que estava em sua cabeça, não o que os outros esperavam. Isso é bom, Jared, mas...

\- Mas o que?

\- Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes, agir por sua conta e não se deixar oprimir pelas vontades dos outros, mesmo que sejam dos seus pais,

\- Você está dizendo para ser um rebelde?

\- Não. Estou dizendo para você ser um adulto.

Jared levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o mais velho com a boca levemente aberta.

\- Você percebeu que passou a maior parte do tempo dessa noite me ofendendo do que fazendo outra coisa, tipo... sei lá, tentar me cortejar ou algo assim?

\- Eu disse antes, Jared. Se quisesse ser romântico teria lhe trazido flores.

\- Você nem mesmo me conhece bem e se acha no direito de me julgar ou apontar erros.

\- Porém estou certo.

\- Você é tão convencido e irritante, cara.

\- Ainda assim você está aqui dentro desse carro, comigo, em frente à sua casa enquanto poderia apenas entrar e acabar com tudo isso. Mas eu sei o porquê você não fez isso ainda. Quer que eu te diga porquê?

\- Por que?

\- Pelo motivo que você veio se encontrar comigo hoje, porque você está interessado em mim. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, mas é teimoso demais e fica se fazendo de difícil e desinteressado. Você me acusou de fazer joguinhos, mas o único fazendo isso é você, e da pior forma possível porque eu posso ver o seu blefe, garoto.

Jared rolou os olhos.

\- De novo essa história de eu ser transparente demais?

\- Sim, pois é verdade. E sabe o que estou vendo em você agora?

\- O que? – Jared perguntou, impaciente.

\- Que você está morrendo de vontade de me beijar. – Respondeu, sorrindo de canto. – Você está aqui esse tempo todo esperando que eu faça o primeiro movimento, mas eu não vou fazer. Seja ousado como você mostrou ser hoje e faça você mesmo o primeiro movimento se realmente quer isso. – Deu outro sorriso para o mais novo.

\- Você é realmente muito convencido, e também irritante.

Fora tudo o que Jared disse antes de avançar o corpo para frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles, puxar o corpo de Jensen para si e colar seus lábios aos do mais velho.

Jensen estava certo, ele estava com vontade de beija-lo, talvez desde o momento que o viu mais cedo parado a sua frente parecendo um modelo, mas Jared era teimoso demais para admitir isso, mesmo para si mesmo e, agora que estava de fato beijando o mais velho achava que havia perdido tempo demais. Deveria ter feito isso antes porque a sensação dos lábios macios dos mais velho contra os seus era deliciosa, a língua dele tocando a sua daquele jeito tão sensual era algo indescritível. O sabor do beijo de Jensen era viciante e Jared não soube quanto tempo passou enquanto ele apenas estivera ali, apreciando aquele beijo.

Por um breve momento lembrou-se do que Jensen lhe disse mais cedo sobre vinhos e relacionou àquele beijo. O beijo de Jensen era como vinho e merecia ser apreciado.

Contudo, mesmo o mais saboroso dos vinhos uma hora acaba e da mesma forma aquele beijo também teve que acabar.

\- Muito bem, Padalecki. – Jensen dera mais um de seus sorrisos convencidos para o mais novo, passando o dedo pelos lábios agora vermelhos. – Continue assim, ousado.

\- Você é mesmo muito irritante. – Jared devolveu o sorriso. – Obrigado pelo encontro.

\- Você se divertiu? – Pediu em tom de brincadeira.

\- Hm! – Jared deu de ombros. – Boa noite, Ackles. – O moreno virou-se para abrir a porta do carro, porém teve seu braço segurado pelo mais velho.

\- Você disse que eu não te conheço bem, e está certo. Mas se quiser eu posso te conhecer melhor. Você tem o meu número, ser quiser isso é só me ligar.

\- Talvez eu faça isso. – Jared piscou antes de sair do carro e seguir para sua casa.

Jensen o acompanhou com o olhar, sorriu para o nada, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto ligava o carro para ir embora.

\- Garoto teimoso. Eu sei que você vai me ligar.

* * *

 **RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS**

 **GABE** : Jensen ficou interessado pelo Jared, ele é um cara bonito e chama atenção muito fácil, né? Hahaha! Fico feliz por ter você comigo mais uma vez, muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **LANA** : Olá! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Quanto ao tamanho da história ela não será grande como costumo fazer, mas nunca se sabe né? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **CLAUDIA** : Que bom que gostou, quando fiz pensei que poderiam achar que estava sendo repetitivo, mas era mais para mostrar o outro lado da moeda. Os capítulos vão ser alternados assim, mas não mais mostrando a mesma situação hahaha! A mãe do Jared é um caso à parte, o pai também. Não consegui postar um por semana, mas dessa vez não demorei 84 anos, né? Serve? Hahahaha! Eu tinha raivinha do Chad desde OTH, mas passou. Obrigada por comentar, lindona. Beijos!


	4. IV - Jensen

**Autora:** Evysmin

 **Beta:** Nenhuma, todos os erros são meus. O capitulo foi todo escrito e revisado no celular, por motivos, então se houver algum erro, sorry

 **Jensen**

As folhas de papéis aparecendo à sua frente constantemente lhe passavam a sensação de que elas nunca iriam acabar. Jensen nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo, ao menos não por completo, claro que ele gostava daquilo que fazia, mas em todo trabalho existia algumas coisas chatas e, para ele, analisar aqueles documentos era a parte chata de seu trabalho. Confiava em Tyler, era o trabalho de seu assistente preparar aquele tipo de documentação, contudo, era seu trabalho dar uma avaliada final em tudo, conferir se algo estava faltando ou excedendo, e fora justamente isso que ele fez com aquelas benditas páginas antes de assinar seu nome no fim delas.

\- Esses são os últimos do dia, senhor. - Tyler disse ao pegar as folhas de documentos que estavam dispostas na mesa em frente ao seu chefe. - Por hoje é só. - Colocou os papéis dentro da pasta que carregava consigo.

Jensen suspirou aliviado, jogando o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira onde se encontrava. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, passou a mão nos ombros, sentindo a tensão sobre eles devido ter tido que ficar bastante tempo ali, com o corpo levemente inclinado sobre a mesa enquanto fazia seu trabalho. Puxou o aparelho celular do bolso de sua calça e viu as horas, constatando que passava um pouco das dez da noite.

\- Alguém me ligou, Tyler?

\- Seus pais, dizendo que você terá que ir vê-los logo antes de ir embora e que se não respondesse a suas ligações pessoalmente eles viram até você.

O loiro revirou os olhos e logo após os fechou, massageando a ponte do nariz num ato involuntário. Seus pais... havia esquecido completamente deles, sabia que sua mãe conseguia ser insistente e não iria desistir até que o visse, trazendo seu pai junto já que ele nunca conseguiu fazer a sua esposa mudar de ideia quando colocava algo na cabeça. Jensen herdara isso dela; a teimosia, a insistência até conseguir aquilo que queria. Isso era um ponto forte que ele aplicava em seu trabalho.

\- Chris Kane também ligou. Apenas pediu para que o senhor ligasse de volta para ele assim que possível.

\- Chris ainda está me rondando atrás de novidades inexistentes. Nunca vi alguém tão futriqueiro quanto ele. – Sorriu para si mesmo ao imaginar o quanto seu amigo deveria estar curioso numa hora dessas.

Jensen o conhecia bem afinal de contas e sabia daquela terrível mania de querer saber da vida dos outros, especificamente falando, da sua vida. Kane sempre fora assim consigo, sempre queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, com quem saía, de quem gostava. Essa era a sua forma de querer lhe proteger e Jensen agradecia por ter um amigo assim como Kane, porém o que ele queria saber o loiro não poderia contar. Não havia nada para contar, ao menos não até o devido momento, não existia nada que poderia ser chamado de concreto.

\- Mais ninguém ligou, Tyler?

\- Não senhor. - Tyler respondeu ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto. – Agora está na minha hora, senhor.

\- Tudo bem, Tyler. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, senhor Ackles.

Jensen acompanhou Hoechlin com os olhos até ele sair e a porta de seu apartamento alugado bater as costas do outro. Não era necessário acompanhar o moreno de claros verdes olhos até a porta, Tyler não era uma vista, Jensen sabia que ele iria voltar. Amanhã cedo ele iria entrar pela mesma porta, abrindo-a com a cópia da chave que tinha, para lhe acordar e lhe informar de todos os seus compromissos do dia, lhe acompanhando em todos eles. Tyler era um bom garoto, um bom funcionário e, por vezes, também um bom amigo. Tyler Hoechlin era uma boa companhia e Jensen iria mantê-lo por perto tanto quanto pudesse manter, contudo não era a companhia de Tyler que ele queria naquele momento.

Puxou novamente o celular do bolso da calça e o desbloqueou, apenas vinte minutos haviam se passado desde a última vez que conferiu as horas. Desbloqueou o aparelho e entrou na lista de contatos, desceu até o nome que pretendia, o dedo pairando sobre o nome, indeciso se deveria realmente fazer o que estava pensando fazer.

Suspirou pesado e jogou o aparelho sobre a mesa. Levantou-se e caminhou até o balcão onde estavam dispostas algumas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas. Pegou uma delas e serviu a si mesmo uma pequena dose daquela bebida já tão bem conhecida por si àquela altura de sua vida; uísque. Sorveu alguns goles sentindo o liquido forte descer queimando por sua garganta e, de alguma forma, sentia que aquilo já começava a fazer bem para o seu corpo cansado. Com o copo de uísque em mãos voltou a sentar-se na cadeira de outrora, fitando o aparelho celular jogado sobre a mesa de tampo de vidro.

Dera um pequeno sorriso antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida, pensando naquele que ultimamente estava ocupando um espaço em sua cabeça. Mais do que gostaria que acontecesse ou achasse confortável para si.

\- Jared... Jared Padalecki. – Disse o nome do garoto em voz alta, para ninguém em particular. Apenas queria ouvir e sentir a sonoridade do nome daquele que tanto lhe intrigava.

Jensen não sabia como encaixar Jared em sua vida, não sabia definir a importância que o jovem tinha para ela.

Era verdade que ficou interessado pelo garoto à primeira vez que o vira, verdade também que fizera um ato impensado para tê-lo. Fora impulsivo, sabia disso e, no dia seguinte ao fatídico leilão, chegou a recriminar-se um pouco por isso. Agira feito um garoto e não como o homem vivido de 38 anos que era. Após o momento de recriminação resolveu deixar aquele assunto de lado, e foi o que fez, tratou de adiantar todos os trabalhos que tinha para fazer naquela cidade. Afundou-se no trabalho e esqueceu-se das coisas pequenas, como considerava o leilão na residência dos Padalecki ou o encontro que deveria ter com seus pais.

Continuou naquela rotina pelos dias seguintes até que o encontro leiloado viesse à tona numa das reuniões com o velho Padalecki e ele lembrou-se do jovem e belo garoto que havia acuado como um rato noites atrás.

 _\- Você está mesmo interessado em ir num encontro com o meu filho, Ackles? – Gerald pediu ao final de sua reunião com o loiro e seu assistente._

Jensen tomou alguns segundos para responder aquela pergunta. Ponderando o que deveria fazer e concluindo que ir naquele encontro poderia ser bom. Não estava com o tédio que estivera quando pagou a quantia pelo encontro com o jovem Padalecki, porém, poderia usar aquele tempo para relaxar um pouco. Tiraria a prova se a companhia do jovem seria tão boa quanto julgara ser quando o viu.

 _\- Estou sim, senhor Padalecki._ _– Respondeu dando um sorriso de canto, esperando que o homem a sua frente entendesse aquilo da melhor forma possível._

 _\- Hm... Tudo bem, então._

 _\- Sério? Tudo bem? – O loiro indagou com as palavras carregadas de ceticismo._ – _Está mesmo tudo bem para você, um homem tradicionalmente texano, deixar seu filho sair num encontro com outro homem?_

 _\- Por favor, senhor Ackles. Eu sou de uma família tradicional texana, mas eu não parei no tempo. Se for a vontade de meu filho então está tudo bem para mim._

 _\- E ele está de acordo com isso?_

 _\- Bom, é melhor você ligar para ele e descobrir por si mesmo._

Jensen pegara o número do celular de Jared com o velho Padalecki após isso. O loiro sabia qual jogo o patriarca dos Padalecki estava jogando ali, mas por hora, iria entrar no jogo do velho. Enquanto fosse de seu interesse iria jogar de acordo com as peças que o mais velho lhe desse.

E, assim, ele ligou para Jared, marcara o encontro e no dia seguinte o buscou e passou algumas horas onde pode conhecer um pouco melhor o jovem Padalecki.

Não fora preciso muito tempo para concluir que Jared tinha, de fato, muitas coisas que ele julgou que o mais novo tivesse assim que pôs os olhos sobre ele naquela festa na casa do mesmo, dias atrás. Jared vestia uma máscara que escondia em sua falsa pose de ovelha negra aquilo que ele verdadeiramente era; um cordeirinho que era manipulado e oprimido por aqueles que lhe rodeiam.

Porém, além de alguém com uma máscara Jensen poderia definir Jared Padalecki como alguém com camadas. Jared era muito mais do que aquilo que seus pais viam, e muito mais do que ele mesmo achava que fosse. Jensen sabia disso, ele era bom em julgar as pessoas, nunca errava e tinha certeza que não estava errado com o mais novo.

Se Jared fosse apenas o cordeirinho manipulável que a primeiro momento ele achava que fosse, Jensen não iria força-lo como fez naquele jantar. Ser sincero era a sua maior qualidade e também poderia ser o seu maior defeito. Sabia que havia passado do limite com o garoto, dizendo tudo o que achava do garoto em sua cara, mesmo que ele tivesse pedido por sua sinceridade, contudo, a sua sinceridade desmedida fora proposital.

Jared lhe acusou de estar fazendo um jogo com ele e, de fato, estava, mas não pelas razões que o mais novo pensava. Jensen estava forçando o garoto para que ele se libertasse. As camadas de Jared escondiam algo, havia algo preso por debaixo delas e Jensen sentiu-se interessado em descobrir aquilo. Teve uma mostra disso quando forçou tanto o garoto e o fez tomar a iniciativa e lhe beijar.

Molhou os lábios com a língua ao lembrar-se do beijo trocado com o mais novo. Sorriu para si mesmo, terminando de beber seu uísque, recriminando-se mentalmente por deixar que aquele garoto tomasse espaço em seus pensamentos.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde a noite de seu encontro e desde então Jared não se manifestou. Tinha noventa e nove por cento de certeza de que o garoto estava tentando dar o troco pelo gelo que ele _achava_ que Jensen havia lhe dado ao demorar para chama-lo para o encontro.

\- Está na hora de mostrar para ele como os adultos fazem. – Disse pegando seu celular, desbloqueando o aparelho e abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens.

 **Quando você vai me permitir conhecer você melhor? :(**

\- Sério, Jensen? Sad face? - Riu de si mesmo ao ver a mensagem enviada. – Talvez o álcool não me deixe tão maduro assim.

Antes mesmo que a tela do celular tivesse tempo para se apagar a mensagem para sua pergunta chegou.

Um sorriso de canto despontou em seu rosto ao ler o conteúdo da mensagem.

 **Me mande o seu endereço, irei te buscar para sair**

Vinte minutos após Jensen ter passado seu endereço para o mais novo o mesmo lhe avisara através de uma mensagem que estava lhe esperando em frente ao prédio onde estava hospedado. Assim que chegou à rua Jensen encontrou Jared escorado em frente ao seu carro esportivo importado. Sorriu de canto com a visão; Jared realmente gostava da vida que tinha, diferente do que ele gostava de afirmar.

\- Você chegou bem rápido. A distância daqui para a sua casa é muito maior para você chegar dentro de vinte minutos. – O loiro pontuou, olhando o outro de cima à baixo; calça skinny jeans, camisa branca por baixo da jaqueta de couro e tênis all star. – Isso tudo era pressa para me ver?

Jared se desencostou do carro, devolvendo o sorriso de canto para o outro.

\- Eu já estava na rua quando recebi a sua mensagem, por isso não demorei. Agora você saber exatamente o tempo que eu levei para chegar... Você estava contando o tempo para me ver?

Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas diante a provocação do outro. Aquilo era novo.

A primeira vez que se encontraram Jared estava bastante acanhado, ao menos até Jensen força-lo a se soltar mais ao ponto do mais novo lhe beijar por sua própria iniciativa. Aquele Jared ali na sua frente era diferente, estava diferente, Jensen estava gostando do que estava vendo.

\- Para onde vamos? – Optou por perguntar aquilo a responder a provocação de antes.

\- Eu não sei, não planejei nada. – Admitiu dando de ombros. - podemos dar uma volta por aí se estiver bom para você.

\- Por mim está bom. – Dera de ombros também para a sugestão do moreno.

Jared fizera questão de abrir a porta para o mais velho antes de dar a volta no veículo e entrar do lado do motorista. O som suave do motor fez-se presente assim que o moreno deu partida e levou os dois rumo a um lugar ainda indefinido.

Após um tempo dando voltas pela cidade, onde Jared acabou confessando que já estava na rua porque estava tentando espairecer devido uma discussão que tivera com a mãe, ambos acabaram parando em uma loja de conveniência e comprando um pote de sorvete a pedido do mais novo e sentaram-se lado a lado em um dos bancos de uma pequena praça que havia por perto.

\- Eu gosto de dirigir, sabe... – o moreno dizia enquanto comia o sorvete com uma colher de plástico que pedira na loja onde comprou o doce gelado. – Gosto da sensação de liberdade e controle que isso passa.

\- E controle é o que você precisa, não?

Jared não respondeu, lembrando-se de tudo o que mais velho lhe disse da última vez que se encontraram. Ele sabia o que Jensen estava querendo dizer.

\- Seu carro é muito bonito também. – O mais velho disse diante do silencio do outro, não poderia evitar provoca-lo um pouco.

O moreno corou e colocou mais uma colher de sorvete na boca, virando o rosto para o lado oposto aonde Jensen estava, ação que fez surgir um pequeno sorriso nos lábios róseos do mais velho.

Jared havia entendido o que Jensen jogou no ar ao elogiar o seu carro. Ele lembrava que Jensen viu por baixo de sua máscara de quem era contra a vida de luxo que ele tinha. O jovem Padalecki odiava sim, muitas coisas em sua vida, porém sendo sincero consigo mesmo ele também gostava de alguns privilégios que aquela vida lhe proporcionava, contudo, preferia negar isso também. Sem ao certo saber por que fazia tal coisa.

O elogio ao carro foi uma dica de que Jensen sabia disso e Jared a pegou, a vergonha veio junto ao entendimento e Jensen achou adorável o rosto corado do jovem Padalecki.

\- Por que você brigou com a sua mãe?

\- Eu prefiro não entrar em detalhes, mas vamos dizer apenas que minha mãe sempre foi muito controladora e eu, pela primeira vez, me coloquei contra as vontades dela.

\- Então você se rebelou?

\- Não foi o que você disse que eu deveria fazer?

\- Eu sugeri que você impusesse a sua vontade.

\- Foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

\- É verdade. – Sorriu pequeno para o mais novo. – Parabéns meu pequeno-grande rebelde.

Jared sorriu para o comentário de Jensen, comendo mais uma colherada de sorvete e só então notando que Jensen não havia comido nada.

\- Você não vai comer?

\- Não. Eu prefiro ficar olhando você comer.

\- Isso é muito estranho, sabia? Ficar olhando os outros comer apenas porque gosta. - Jared disse acusatório, porém continuou a comer o sorvete como se ser observado por Jensen daquele jeito não lhe incomodasse de fato.

\- Eu sei que é. - O loiro respondeu sorrindo, vendo o mais novo comer com a gana de uma criança que estava devorando a sua sobremesa favorita. - Além do mais... – levou o dedo ao canto dos lábios alheios, limpando a área que estava suja de sorvete e logo após sugando o dedo que usara para fazer tal ação. - morango não é o meu sabor favorito de sorvete.

Por um breve momento Jared permaneceu estático, observando o mais velho sugar o dedo que usou para lhe limpar, um ato simples e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que o desestabilizou por um segundo ou dez. Contudo, voltou a si diante do sorriso convencido que o loiro lhe dava.

\- Então da próxima vez iremos comprar um sabor que você gosta e comeremos juntos.

\- Fechado. - Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir para a empolgação infantil que o outro falava, totalmente oposta ao seu corpo de homem feito. Talvez aquilo, aquele jeito tão descontraído que Jared estava se portando, fosse o resultado por penetrar em mais uma das camadas que o mais novo tinha. Jensen preferia pensar assim.

Jared Padalecki era alguém simples de ler e ao mesmo tempo complexo para se entender. Ele era um garoto deveras intrigante e o loiro se via cada vez mais fascinado.

\- Então?

\- O que?

\- Qual o seu sabor favorito de sorvete? - Jared pediu, rolando os olhos para a obviedade da pergunta, segundo ele mesmo.

\- Ah, sim... Qualquer um menos morango.

E com julgamento por não gostar de sorvete de morango, tipos de sobremesas que gostavam, passando por filmes e séries que gostavam a noite deles passou. Ao final dela Jared já se sentia muito mais leve, assim como Jensen que não sentia tal leveza há muito tempo. Curiosamente vindo de uma conversa tão trivial com alguém tão mais novo do que ele.

Jensen já tivera vários casos, já saiu com pessoas mais novas, porém estas nunca lhe interessavam. Ele nunca conseguia manter uma conversa com elas por mais de dez minutos sem perder a paciência, preferindo focar apenas no sexo e no corpo jovem e perfeito. Contudo, com Jared se provou ser diferente, ele poderia passar horas falando apenas de sorvetes ou qualquer outro doce porque a empolgação do mais novo era contagiante e ele parecia conseguir transformar qualquer assunto em algo interessante. Com Jared a situação não se resumia a sexo, na verdade, Jensen se surpreendeu por não sentir vontade de cortar a conversa fora e tentar levar o mais novo logo para a sua cama.

No caminho de volta para o apartamento de Jensen, já dentro do carro do moreno, entraram em outra pequena e divertida discussão sobre seus gostos musicais.

\- Você tem o gosto musical de um velho, Jensen.

\- Bem, eu sou velho.

\- Não, eu quero dizer velho tipo o meu avô.

\- Oh! Obrigado pela comparação, Jared.

\- Estou apenas sendo sincero. - Deu de ombros. – Aprendi a ser sincero assim com você. – Riu brincalhão ao terminar de falar.

Jensen apenas devolveu o sorriso, sem acrescentar mais nada.

\- E também... Você não é velho, é maduro e... Eu gosto disso.

Jensen virou o rosto para o mais novo, mas este continuou com o rosto virado para frente, focado no caminho que tomava, a curva a seguir que deveria tomar para levar o mais velho de volta a seu apartamento.

Após este comentário a viagem foi feita em silêncio, um silêncio confortável, contudo, Jensen não deixou de notar o rubor tomar conta da face do jovem após o comentário que ele fizera.

 _Realmente muito fofo._

O carro de Jared não tardou em estacionar em frente ao prédio de Jensen.

\- Está entregue.

\- Obrigado pelo passeio, senhor Padalecki. Foi simplesmente magnífico.

\- Igualmente, senhor Ackles. Sua companhia foi encantadora.

\- Encantadora? - Jensen perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Dois segundos depois ambos estavam rindo.

Jared lhe fez mais leve, Jared o fez fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira tão infantil, lhe fez sorrir pelas coisas mais bobas que poderia imaginar. Jensen se viu entrando num caminho perigoso. Estava se viciando em Jared e, por esse motivo, não se impediu de dizer o que disse a seguir:

\- Eu realmente me diverti muito com você hoje, Jared. E gostaria de fazer isso mais vezes. Ainda vou ficar na cidade por mais alguns dias e eu queria continuar te conhecendo melhor.

Jared deu um sorriso genuíno ao ouvir o que o mais velho disse. Jensen se pegou sorrindo de volta mais uma vez, como fizera incontáveis vezes naquela mesma noite.

\- Eu irei adorar deixar você me conhecer melhor, Jensen. Também quero conhecer você melhor.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos marcar de sair novamente, logo. Mesmo que seja só para tomar aquele sorvete.

\- Claro. – O moreno respondeu sorrindo brilhantemente.

\- Ok. Vou aguardar por isso. - O loiro se virou para abrir a porta ao seu lado. - Boa noite, Jared.

\- Espera!

Jensen se virou para Jared com intuito de saber o que ele queria, mas logo soube qual era a intenção de Jared ao ter o seu corpo virado pelas mãos grandes do outro e sua boca tomada pela boca do mais novo. A língua do jovem adentrou sua boca de bom grado e encontrou a sua, um beijo que Jensen julgava ser ainda melhor do que o da outra noite. Deixava que que o mais novo guiasse o beijo e acabou por gostar de estar entregue nos braços longos de Jared e a boca habilidosa do mesmo.

Um beijo com sabor de morango, sabor que Jensen disse não gostar, mas que naquele momento era o melhor sabor que já provou.

Um beijo que fora rápido demais para o agrado de ambos os homens.

\- Você está ficando bom nisso. - O loiro disse quando o mais novo se afastou.

\- Sempre fui bom em beijar, Jensen.

\- Modéstia a parte, né? - provocou. – Mas não estava falando sobre beijar e sim sobre tomar a iniciativa.

\- Ah, sim. – Sorriu encabulado. – Estou seguindo seu conselho.

\- Perdi a conta de quantas vezes você disse que estava fazendo apenas o que sugeri. Talvez eu seja uma boa influência para você. Sou um bom professor.

\- Talvez seja. - Jared deu de ombros. – Só tem que rever o seu método de aproximação. Sabe, não jogar as coisas na cara dos outros, mesmo que seja verdades.

\- Mas deu certo, não deu?

Jared deu de ombros novamente, fingindo indiferença, mas logo depois sorriu para o mais velho. O sorriso continuou e ambos se perderam no olhar do outro, incapazes de desfazer o contato visual.

\- Você quer subir? – Jensen sugeriu e viu o moreno morder o lábio inferior antes de responder.

\- Está tarde. É melhor eu ir embora.

\- Ok! Boa noite, Jared. - O loiro disse sorrindo enquanto saía do carro. – Prometo ser mais suave se encontrar outra pessoa igual a você.

\- Você não vai encontrar outro igual a mim.

\- Certo. – Sorriu pequeno para o outro. - Da próxima vez que nos encontramos vou ensinar outras coisas para você. Parece que você aprende rápido.

\- Vou esperar por isso. – Jared respondeu piscando para o mais velho.

Jensen acompanhou o carro do outro até ele sumir de suas vistas, uma cena muito parecida com o que aconteceu no fim de seu primeiro encontro com Jared. Virou-se e entrou no prédio, seguindo em direção ao elevador que o levaria até o andar de seu apartamento.

Jared Padalecki era alguém intrigante, de fato, Jensen estava mais do que curioso sobre o garoto. O caminho perigoso que seu inconsciente lhe alertou antes estava se formando a sua frente. A questão era; até onde Jensen estava disposto a percorrer esse caminho?

N/A: Primeiramente agradeço pelos comentários, sério, fiquei surpresa quando abri a página do FF e vi todos eles, não estava esperando. Segundo, gente, quero avisar que, como vocês notaram, cada capitulo é do ponto de vista de um dos Js então o que aparenta ser num capitulo pode acabar não sendo aquilo, de fato, mostrado. Entenderam? Espero que sim hahaha! Enfim, obrigado por ler e comentar. Até o próximo capitulo

 **RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS**

CLAUDIA: Oi! Então, a fanfic está toda diferente do que eu imaginei quando plotei ela. Se fosse uma oneshot seria bem cheia de sacanagem mesmo hahahaha! Mas a coisa tá seguindo por um rumo diferente, acho que deu pra notar nesse capitulo, né? Ambos estão encantados demais e provocam... coisas no outro, digamos assim. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, lindona. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

GABE: Acho que nesse capitulo deu pra entender o que Jensen estava fazendo com o Jared durante o encontro deles, né? Jared estava acanhado, como Jensen disse, mas agora ele começou a se soltar. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos

ANAAS: Olá, primeiramente peço desculpas se demorei para atualizar. Então, acho que esse capitulo deve ter respondido algumas de suas dúvidas. Principalmente sobre o Jensen, eu acho... Jensen tem tantas camadas quanto ele diz que Jared tem, agora o caso dele é diferente. Ao longo da história você irá descobrir. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

ALOI: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic, pode parecer frase feita, mas não é, é sempre gratificante para o autor saber que o leitor está gostando do seu trabalho. Gostei de você ter visto um lado bom na armação do Gerald, bem pensado. Eu não sei quanto você irá ter da fanfic, não tenho planejado quantos capítulos ainda irão ter, mas espero que continue gostando dela. Obrigada por comentar, Beijos!


	5. V - Jared

Gente eu sei que demorei, peço perdão por isso. Não vou ficar aqui dando desculpas, mas vou avisar que não abandonarei a fanfic. Vou tentar ser mais rápida na próxima atualização. Aviso também, talvez mais uma vez, que essa fanfic não é grande, ela nem deveria ter mais de um capítulo, então os acontecimentos entre eles não irão se prolongar. No mais, a quem está aqui, obrigada por voltar. Espero que continue comigo e boa leitura!

* * *

 **Jared**

Jared olhava para a modesta televisão à sua frente, sem de fato prestar muita atenção. Na mão direita tinha uma latinha de cerveja há tempos esquecida, os xingamentos de seu amigo Stephen pareciam distantes, mesmo que o loiro canadense estivesse ao seu lado no sofá de estofado gasto que se encontrava no humilde apartamento do mesmo.

— Você deveria ao menos fingir que está prestando atenção ao jogo, cara. – O loiro disse, emburrado, após socar o braço do amigo.

Jared finalmente focou a visão no aparelho de TV, identificando os jogadores correndo, porém, não sabendo e muito menos interessado em saber qual time estava ganhando. Virou o rosto para o amigo, massageando com a mão livre o local onde fora atingido.

— Desculpa, cara, mas quando você me convidou para assistir ao jogo eu pensei que fosse de times de verdade e não times canadenses. – Provocou.

Stephen rolou os olhos e usou o controle remoto para desligar a televisão.

— Sinto muito se minha companhia não está boa para assistir ao jogo, mas você não precisa desligar a televisão por isso.

— Não foi por isso que desliguei a televisão. Já estou acostumado com sua cara de paisagem recentemente. O jogo estava apenas ruim mesmo. – Deu de ombros.

— Não foi por isso que você desligou a TV. O seu time estava perdendo. – Deduziu com um sorriso provocativo no rosto.

— Que seja! – Stephen rolou os olhos mais uma vez. – Por que você não aproveita essa oportunidade para me contar o motivo de você estar tão aéreo esses dias, ou seja, conte-me sobre o loiro ricão do leilão.

— Quem disse que estou assim por causa dele?

— Jay… Você passou a agir assim desde o momento em ele entrou na sua vida, principalmente depois que você teve aquele tal encontro com ele. Pode desabafar comigo. Sou seu amigo, cara. O que está rolando entre vocês?

Jared suspirou, tomou alguns goles da cerveja que estava em sua mão e logo após fez uma careta ao constatar que a bebida já se encontrava fria. Deixou a latinha sobre a mesa de centro para então responder ao amigo.

— Eu não sei o que está rolando entre nós.

— Você disse que o encontro de vocês foi bom, apesar de ele ter sido babaca? O que ainda não entendi direito como isso pode ser uma coisa boa.

Jared riu

— Ele foi babaca mesmo, todo cheio de si e jogando coisas na minha cara.

— E como algo assim pode ter sido bom? – Stephen questionou, a indignação estampada em sua cara.

— Eu pedi pra ele falar aquelas coisas, ele foi sincero e, apesar de ser duro para alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer, falou coisas que eu precisava ouvir. Algo que ninguém nunca me disse ou que até eu mesmo nunca admiti. É aquela coisa de mal que vem para o bem, sabe? Como quando você está machucado e precisa trocar o curativo e então você puxa o esparadrapo de uma vez só porque se tirar aos poucos a dor só irá se prolongar.

— Por que você está defendendo ele?

— Eu não estou defendendo eu só… Sei lá, acho que entendo o que ele fez.

— Jared, isso está muito estranho. O que mais aconteceu que você não está me contando?

— A gente se beijou? - Jared respondeu com um tom de pergunta. Demostrando o quão inseguro estava em contar aquilo para o amigo.

— Vocês se beijaram!

— Bem, na verdade eu beijei ele.

— Você beijou ele? Jared por que você não me contou isso logo, cara? – Stephen pediu, ofendido.

— Não é grande coisa, Stephen.

— Como não? O cara compra um encontro com você por uma quantia de dinheiro absurda. Você vai nesse encontro, beija o cara e depois fica como se estivesse no mundo da lua. Não é a toa que você estava defendendo ele, você está apaixonado pelo cara! Foi amor a primeira vista?

— Stephen, não viaja. Eu não estou apaixonado pelo cara. Minha vida não é um filme de comédia romântica.

— Então por que você beijou ele?

— Porque ele me desafiou.

— Ainda assim, você poderia ter negado. Você está grandinho demais para agir como uma criança que não sabe lidar com provocação em forma de desafio. Seja sincero, por que o beijou?

Jared desviou o olhar, molhando os lábios antes de responder ao outro, sem olhar nos olhos do amigo.

— Eu o beijei porque eu quis. Porque desde a primeira vez que o vi, naquele leilão, eu senti algo por ele. Me senti atraído por ele. Não é paixão, Stephen. É atração. Ele foi algo novo que entrou na minha vida naquele dia e eu estou atraído por isso, pelo novo, pelo desconhecido que ele representa muito mais do que apenas como pessoa. E eu quero desvendar esse desconhecido.

Stephen tomou um gole se sua cerveja, absorvendo as palavras do amigo ao tempo que o líquido gelado descia por sua garganta. Encarava o perfil de Jared, o maxilar travado, tenso, sorrindo para si mesmo com o que lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Você está ciente que essa sua aventura ao desconhecido é representada num cara, né?

— Sério? Acho que não notei isso quando enfiei minha língua na boca dele e pude sentir a barba rasa dele sob o toque da minha mão. – O tom irônico era palpável.

— Eu só estou dizendo que, pra alguém que se denominava sendo hétero você está bem demais com isso. Eu sei que você já beijou alguns caras antes, mas você estava bêbado participando daqueles jogos de bebida e ainda assim nunca agiu dessa forma.

—Talvez porque os caras que eu beijei nesses jogos não fossem interessante.

—Ei! Esses caras foram sempre eu, seu idiota! – Stephen sorriu, fingindo-se de indignado.

—Eu só estou dizendo, cara… – Jared respondeu, dando de ombros, sorrindo para o amigo. – Mas eu estou de boa com isso, sabe… Estar interessado num cara. E você está?

— Por que eu não estaria?

— Certo. – Jared sorriu para o amigo, relaxado.

— Certo. – Stephen repetiu. – Mas Jared?

— O que?

— Você tem certeza de que não está apaixonado pelo Ackles?

Jared rolou os olhos.

— É claro que não, Stephen. – pegou a latinha de cerveja da mão do amigo e tomou alguns goles.

—Certo… – O loiro olhou alguns segundos para o amigo, cético. – Me dá isso aqui. – Pegou a latinha de cerveja de volta. – Agora me conta como foi o seu beijo com o Ackles. Foi bom?

— Stephen você está parecendo uma garota do colegial numa festa do pijama. Você quer fazer tranças no meu cabelo também?

— Se for preciso fazer isso pra você contar tudo eu faço. Eu quero detalhes, cara. Detalhes.

Jared apenas riu para o loiro. Stephen era um bom amigo e Jared era feliz por tê-lo em sua vida.

 **ooo**

A conversa com Stephen foi boa, Jared sabia que seu amigo lhe entenderia e não lhe julgaria por estar interessado por outro homem, mesmo que o moreno tenha sentindo um pouco de receio em contar para ele. Durante o caminho de volta para sua casa, no banco de trás do táxi, Jared olhava para seu celular pensando naquele que ocupava sua cabeça há dias; Jensen Ackles. Faziam exatos cinco dias que eles se viram, cinco dias sem ter qualquer tipo de contato com o loiro. Jared admitia para si mesmo que estava com vontade de ligar para ele, porém, sempre que seu dedo pairava sobre o nome que ele salvara quando o outro lhe ligou, o que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo neste momento, o jovem Padalecki desistia de ligar, lembrando-se do quão convencido o mais velho era.

Jared poderia estar mexido, poderia estar com uma vontade louca de ver Jensen novamente, mas não ligaria para ele. Se Jensen não lhe ligasse então Jared seguiria em frente. Seria como dizem: não era pra ser.

Ao chegar em casa Jared subiu as escadas sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho que denunciasse sua chegada. Era estranho entrar em sua própria casa furtivo daquele jeito, como se tivesse feito algo de errado, e ele não fez nada de errado de fato. Contudo, diferente de seu amigo Stephen, sua mãe não aceitou bem o fato de Jared ter saído com Jensen.

Os dias antes do loiro lhe ligar marcando o encontro foram de pura tensão para a matriarca dos Padalecki e tudo intensificou após Jared ter ido ao tal encontro com Jensen. Tudo mudou, sua mãe não lhe deixava mais em paz, lhe dizendo sempre que o via que lhe queria longe de Jensen Ackles. E ficar longe de Jensen era algo que não passava pela cabeça de Jared, não era algo que ele ao menos cogitava fazer. Por esse motivo ele optou por evitar encontrar a sua mãe. _Fugir dela_. Fugir do problema, mais uma vez.

O caso era que Jensen não era o principal assunto que lhe incomodava no discurso repetitivo que sua mãe lhe dava sempre que o via, não era aquilo que Jared queria evitar, o que realmente pesava, o real problema, era o fato de sua mãe, mais uma vez, querer lhe dizer o que Jared deveria fazer. O real problema era que Jared sentia-se mais uma vez preso sob as vontades dos outros. Pensar naquilo lhe deixava exausto e quando o moreno entrou em seu quarto não fizera questão de acender a luz, apenas se jogou em sua cama e deixou que o sono lhe embalasse.

Sonhou com olhos verdes intensos e um sorriso predatório dirigido a si.

Despertou afoito, mais uma vez negando mentalmente aquilo que neste ponto já começava a suspeitar que estava acontecendo consigo.

Desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha, a fim de beber um copo d'água, e ao entrar no cômodo encontrou sua mãe, sentada à mesa com uma jarra de água a sua frente, como se soubesse exatamente o que Jared queria ali. Sharon Padalecki mantinha os braços cruzados numa pose ameaçadora que há tempos não surtia efeito algum em seu filho.

— Onde você estava? - A mãe pediu, usando seu tom de ordem.

Jared, calmamente, andou pela cozinha, indo até o armario, pegando um copo e servido-se de uma jarra com água que retirou da geladeira. Sentia os olhos de sua mãe lhe queimando as costas, contudo, não pretendia entrar no jogo dela, evitaria aquilo, mais uma vez, mesmo que só mais por poucos segundos.

— Estou falando com você, Jared Trista Padalecki. - Aumentou a voz, chamando a atenção do filho.

Jared revirou os olhos, notando que aquilo estava se tornando um hábito, respirou fundo antes de se virar, encarar a mãe e respondê-la:

— Estava na casa do Stephen.

— Uh… Dos males o menor. - Disse enquanto servia-se da jarra de água a sua frente.

O jovem Padalecki apertou o copo em sua mão, ultimamente estava com cada vez menos paciência pra os julgamentos de sua mãe. Respirou fundo, tentando não entrar no jogo de Sharon, porém, ela não era do tipo de pessoa que deixava que lhe ignorassem.

— Não se apegue demais a esse garoto, Jared. Ele não é uma companhia boa o suficiente para você. Assim que nos livrarmos de Jensen Ackles ele será o próximo, então você poderá voltar a viver sua vida como deve.

— Viver a minha vida sem meus amigos porque você os julga menos do que nós somente por causa de nossa posição social? - Jared disse ao se virar de frente para a mãe. - Voltar a viver como que você quer que eu viva, não é? É isso o que você quer dizer. Eu não vou me afastar do Stephen e não vou parar de ver o Jensen. Não vou fazer o que você quer.

— E vai fazer o que seu pai quer? - Sharon perguntou. - Você sabe que ele não se importa com o que você quer, ele está apenas lhe usando como uma moeda de troca.

— Ele e você também.

— Não me coloque no mesmo nível do seu pai. – Sharon gritou, espalmando a mão sobre o tampo da mesa enquanto se levantava.

— Não tente se fazer de superior a ele com isso porque você não é. Vocês são farinha do mesmo saco.

— Jared! – Sharon o chamou, seu tom de voz repreendendo o filho.

— Não faça essa cara de indignada, _mãe_. Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, só não quer aceitar. Você me vendeu naquele maldito leilão. Tudo isso começou com você em mais uma de suas tentativas de tentar controlar a minha vida, querendo que a filha de alguma de suas amigas tão fúteis quanto você ganhasse o prêmio. - Abriu os braços indicando a si mesmo. - Papai me usou para os negócios e você me usou para sua imagem, durante toda a minha vida. Me diga qual dos dois está em melhor pé aqui? Eu respondo: nenhum! São duas pessoas horríveis que só pensam em si mesmas.

— Me trate com mais respeito, garoto. Eu sou sua mãe!

— E eu sou seu filho! – Jared devolveu, elevando a voz. – Por que você não age como uma mãe e tenta pensar mais um pouco no seu filho e não só em você? Eu não sou seu projeto, não sou uma dessas obras de arte que você compra apenas para mostrar para suas amigas. Não sou um objeto, então pare de me tratar com um.

Jared deu às costas para sua mãe antes que a mais velha tivesse chance para responder algo. Enquanto subia para o seu quarto para pegar sua jaqueta, celular e a chaves de seu carro Jared esperou que sua mãe viesse atrás dele, esperou que ela lhe chamasse e lhe dissesse que estava errada, que sentia muito pela forma como o tratou por toda a sua vida, que mudaria o jeito que lhe tratara por toda vida, mudaria porque lhe amava. Porém Sharon não veio atrás dele, nem lhe chamou quando o viu sair ao passar em frente a cozinha e encontrá-la exatamente no mesmo lugar onde estava momento atrás.

Sharon não mudaria, Jared sabia disso. Todavia ele mudaria e sua mãe e seu pai teriam que aceitar isso.

 **ooo**

Jensen lhe mandou uma mensagem não muito tempo depois que Jared saiu de casa após a discussão que tivera com sua mãe. O moreno não poderia achar o momento mais propício para que eles se encontrassem, ele precisava mesmo de uma distração e Jensen sempre seria muito mais do que apenas isso. A noite dos dois foi bastante divertida, muito mais do que Jared imaginava que seria. Após aquela noite os encontros passaram a ser cada vez mais frequentes, Jared estava sempre vendo Jensen, tomando a iniciativa quando convidava-o para ir ao cinema ver um filme ou apenas tomar um sorvete, ou de Jensen quando lhe fazia os mesmos tipos de convite. Jared sabia que assim como era pra ele próprio, Jensen estava apenas usando qualquer desculpa que tivesse para que eles se vissem.

Não poderia negar também que gostava disso, e gostava ainda mais de notar que Jensen queria a sua companhia tanto quanto ele queria a do mais velho.

Após a discussão Sharon não tocou mais no assunto Jensen, ou mesmo Stephen com o filho. Ou Jared poderia dizer que sua mãe não tinha praticamente mais nenhum assunto para tratar consigo. Ainda assim ele sabia que sua mãe tinha conhecimento de suas saídas com Jensen, ele podia sentir o olhar dela queimando suas costas todas as vezes que ele saía. Porém, se sua mãe iria lhe evitar então Jared faria o mesmo, não voltaria atrás do que disse para ela. Em nada.

Aquela noite seria diferente, não para ele sua guerra fria com sua mãe, mas sim para ele e Jensen. Jared mais uma vez o convidou para que saíssem esta noite e disse que o local seria uma surpresa.

— _Eu não sou o tipo de cara que gosta de surpresas, Jared._

— _Mas aposto que essa você gostará._

Jensen não interpelou depois disso e assim ficaram acertados.

Um pouco antes do horário marcado por ambos, Jared ligou para Jensen a fim de saber se o mais velho já se encontrava pronto, contudo, o loiro lhe avisara que ainda estava no trabalho.

— Onde você está?

— Na empresa do seu pai, revisando algumas coisas.

— Certo. Chego aí em vinte minutos, esteja pronto.

— Ei! Como assim chega em vinte minutos e quer que eu esteja pronto?

— Exatamente o que ouviu. Chego em vinte, esteja pronto.

— Mandão… - Jensen respondeu com ar de riso.

— Vinte minutos. - Jared disse sorrindo antes de desligar.

Exatos vintes minutos depois Jared se encontrava estacionado em frente ao prédio onde se localizava os escritórios da empresa de sua família. Não queria entrar ali, não queria encontrar seu pai ou alguém conhecido por ele, por isso optou por avisar Jensen através de mensagem lhe informando de sua chegada. Alguns minutos depois o loiro saía do prédio acompanhado de seu assistente, como sempre. Jared não tinha nada concreto contra Tyler, todavia não gostava de vê-lo junto a Jensen sempre que saíam.

Quando os dois estavam poucos metros próximos de seu carro Jared viu Jensen jogar a chave de seu próprio carro para Tyler, que a pegou no ato, e os dois se separaram; Jensen continuando a andar na direção ao carro de Jared e Tyler tomando o caminho à direita, provavelmente indo em direção onde o carro do loiro estava estacionado.

Com toda naturalidade do mundo e sua usual pose de quem tinha o mundo aos seus pés Jensen abriu a porta do carro, entrou, sentou-se, debruçou-se sobre Jared, lhe dando um breve beijo nos lábios. Pegando o mais novo ali totalmente de surpresa.

—Eu já disse que você não precisa ter ciúmes de Tyler, ele é apenas meu assistente e nada mais.

—E quem disse que estou com ciúmes?

— Sua cara amarrada é quem diz. - Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

Jared franziu o cenho, não havia dado conta de que estava sendo tão óbvio assim sobre não gostar de ver aqueles dois juntos. Tentou suavizar o rosto, porém deve ter parecido tão forçado que apenas causou mais risos da parte do mais velho.

— E desde quando a gente se cumprimenta com beijos? - Optou por mudar de assunto para livrar-se daquele pequeno momento constrangedor. Ademais, também queria saber o motivo daquele selinho que ganhara.

— Jared… Quantos encontros já tivemos? - Jensen esperou que o outro respondesse, mas o Padalecki apenas deu de ombros. - Exato, nem eu mesmo sei quantos foram, porém em todos eles você enfia a sua língua na minha boca em algum momento da noite. Vamos apenas ser práticos e assumir de vez que está rolando alguma coisa entre a gente.

— Você é tão prepotente, Ackles.

— Engraçado você dizer isso… - Jensen se virou para o mais novo. - Muitas pessoas me acusam de ser prepotente, mas não parecem entender o real signifcado dessa palavra? Você sabe o que é ser prepotente? Três palavras que estão no dicionário referindo-se sobre ser prepotente são: tirano, autoritário, e opressor. Nunca fui nenhuma dessas coisas com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa, Jared. Eu apenas digo o que penso, sem rodeios. Já lhe falei, eu sou direto no que quero ou no que faço. Isso é bem diferente de alguém prepotente. Você pode até me chamar de convencido, porque sei que as vezes posso soar arrogante, mesmo que eu não seja porque não me acho superior a ninguém, ainda assim não pode me definir como prepotente.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Jared levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Não está mais aqui quem falou. Desculpa, ok?

— Certo. Sinto muito também pelo discurso. O fato é que, por ser do jeito que sou, direto como lhe disse, muitas pessoas confundem isso com prepotência ou arrogância. Aliás, me desculpe se pareço arrogante, às vezes. Não se trata de arrogância, eu não me acho superior a você ou ninguém. Esse é apenas quem eu sou.

Jared estava sorrindo enquanto olhava para Jensen e o loiro estranhou aquilo.

— O que foi? - Pediu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Você deixou cair sua armadura de alguém inabalável. Eu gostei disso.

— E você está perdendo tempo. Nos leve para onde quer que tenha planejado.

— Mandão. - Jared provocou, debruçando-se sobre o mais velho e copiando o que ele fizera momentos atrás, selando brevemente os lábios róseos do loiro com os seus.

Jensen não falou nada, apenas virou o rosto para o lado da janela do carona, sorrindo contidamente. Porém, tal fato não passara despercebido pelo jovem Padalecki que sorria sem se preocupar em esconder enquanto ligava o carro e os levava para o local que planejara.

 **ooo**

De todos os lugares que Jensen imaginou que Jared o levaria, praia, não era nem uma possibilidade remota. Ainda mais sendo que já passavam das dez da noite no momento em que Jared estacionou o carro. Joe Pool Lake não era exatamente uma praia, mas era o mais próximo do que se poderia ter nos arredores de Dallas. Aquele lugar era conhecido como uma área famíliar, haviam playground e até mesmo mesas para piquenique, contudo não era nenhuma dessas coisas que Jared pretendia fazer ali. Enquanto Jensen se deixava levar por Jared, que agarrou seu pulso e lhe puxava delicadamente para onde pretendia levá-los, Jensen entendeu o porquê de estarem naquele lugar aquela hora da noite.

— Um luau. - Disse para Jared assim que avistou ao longe várias pessoas, jovens na faixa do moreno, bebendo e cantando em volta de uma fogueira.

— Sim, um luau. Alguns amigos meus me convidaram e achei que seria uma coisa legal para se fazer dessa vez em vez de filmes, sorvetes ou jantar no restaurante do seu amigo.

—Você não acha que está cedo demais para me apresentar aos seus amigos? - O loiro perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

—Não seja idiota. - Jared respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

Assim que chegaram onde o grupo estava reunido logo algumas pessoas se aproximaram para cumprimentar Jared, que sempre fazia questão de introduzir Jensen. Alguns dos amigos de Jared era bem amigáveis com Jensen, como Stephen, por exemplo, que Jensen lembrou-se da noite do leilão e agora puxava Jared para um canto afastado para que pudessem conversar um momento a sós. Jensen já imaginar qual era o teor dessa conversa. Outras pessoas por ali estranhavam a sua presença, Jensen mesmo estava estranhando a sua presença ali, trajando seus sapatos sociais, calça social preta e camisa branca de mangas compridas, mas que ele as levantou até a altura dos cotovelos. Ao menos deixou seu terno dentro do carro de Jared.

Há tempos deixara de se importar com o que os outros pensavam a seu respeito, porém não poderia deixar de se sentir como um peixe fora d'água ali.

Quando Jared voltou, com Stephen em seu encalço e duas garrafas de cerveja, cujo ele lhe entregou uma assim que o alcançou, Jensen sentiu que não deveria pensar tanto sobre estar ali. O que importava era estar com Jared, vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito tão único, tão dele, tão belo, era o suficiente para si. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo, naquele exato momento, contudo conteve-se. O mais estranho de tudo isso era pensar que em tão pouco tempo, talvez algumas semanas, Jared havia ganhado um espaço tão especial em sua caixinha privada de sentimentos.

A proximidade de seus corpos enquanto bebiam suas cervejas e conversavam amenidade, seus ombros e pernas se tocando, o calor que emanava do corpo do Jared para o de Jensen, o cheiro agridoce do mais novo, tudo aquilo só fazia com que a vontade de Jensen em querer beijar Jared apenas aumentasse.

— Eu queria tanto beijar você. - Deixou que seus pensamentos escapassem por sua boca, querendo que tivesse sido baixo o suficiente para que apenas Jared tivesse escutado, mas sabia que Stephen ouvira. O sorriso do garoto baixinho e loiro que ele tentava porcamente esconder enquanto bebia sua cerveja deixava claro que o amigo de Jared escutou o que Jensen disse.

Jared virou o rosto em sua direção, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas e logo as covinhas foram aparecendo enquanto ele lhe dava um sorriso e perguntava:

— E porque não beija?

— Você está entre seus amigos, não sei até onde posso ir aqui.

— Você está falando sobre nós?

— Sim.

— Você está preocupado sobre o que vão pensar da gente?

— Da gente, não. De você.

— Ah… - Sorriu enquanto bebia um pouco de sua cerveja. - Você está preocupado com a minha imagem de hétero. - Voltou a sorrir.

Jensen não teve tempo para dizer mais nada, pois no segundo seguinte Jared estava se sentando em seu colo, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços enquanto lhe beijava. Enquanto a língua atrevida do mais novo adentrava sua boca, enrolava-se a língua de Jensen e logo após sugava os lábios do mais velho junto ao resto de sanidade do Ackles, ovações dos outros ao redor era a trilha sonora do momento.

— Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensem de mim. - Jared respondeu ao findar o beijo. - Não mais. - Lambeu os próprios lábios enquanto se levantava e olhava para o mais velho.

Jared não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Não que sentisse algum arrependimento, não, ele não sentia nenhum, o caso era que ele não sabia de onde havia surgindo coragem para fazer aquilo. Dizer que não se importa com o que os outros pensam a seu respeito é fácil, agir de acordo – ainda mais para alguém que passou a vida sendo criado para parecer apenas como os outros querer e não como ele mesmo quer-, era algo completamente diferente.

A adrenalina corria solta por suas veias, ele não poderia alegar que era por conta do álcool, pois nunca foi alguém com baixa resistência a bebidas alcoólicas. A adrenalina era por estar se sentindo livre. Olhou para Jensen e a imagem que teve fora a do mais velho fora do eixo, mesmo que por um momento. Gostou disso, gostou de tirar Jensen Ackles de seu eixo, de seu controle, mais uma vez naquela noite. Queria fazer isso outras vezes, queria tirar Jensen ainda mais de seu controle.

— O que acha de irmos para outro lugar? - Perguntou baixo o suficiente para que apenas o mais velho escutasse.

— Outro lugar onde?

— Que tal seu apartamento?

Jensen arregalou levemente os olhos e abriu a boca. Jared sorriu por causa disso. De fato queria fazer Jensen perder o controle essa noite. Ou talvez ele mesmo estivesse perdendo o seu controle. Sabia em que sua sugestão implicava, sabia e não se importava, pelo contrário, queria. Queria muito.

Jared queria passar a noite com Jensen. Queria e não negaria, assim como negaria mais as coisas para si mesmo. Não usaria mais desculpas como atração ou curiosidade porque no fundo ele sempre soube. Sabia e não negaria que estava apaixonado por Jensen Ackles.

* * *

 **RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS**

 **ALOI** : Jared está começando a viver por conta própria e não pelos outros, o fato dele tomar a iniciativa é uma amostra do desprendimento dele. O caminho perigoso que o Jensen se refere vai logo fazer sentido. Vou continuar postando sim, obrigado pelo apoio. Obrigado por suas palavras, por ler e comentar. Espero ver você por aqui novamente. Beijos!

 **GABE** : Olá, Gabe. Que nada, ainda estou caminhando aos poucos, mas fico contente que ache que estou melhorando. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

 **ANAAS** : Eles vão se descobrindo e se modificando um pelo outro. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


End file.
